Hyde and Jackie oneshots
by nike pretzel
Summary: very fluffy, very cute, very wholesome sort of AU/ Cannon or whatever you call it. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO! UPDATE: The First Christmas Pt.1, smut, let me know what you guys think don't forget to leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have recently been watching "That 70s Show" on Netflix and I have become obsessed with Jackie and Hyde. :) And because i am distraught over the ending of the show (season 8), i decided to write some fluffy fanfic to help me get over it. I feel as though something like this could have happened for Jackie and Hyde if we hadn't have had dumbasses for writers. Anyways, enjoy!**

College Days

XXX

 _1981\. Jackie is in second year university, at UW and Steven still works at Grooves but has since moved out of the Foreman's basement and has his own apartment. Because jackie is at school and Steven stayed in Point Place, he visits her every other weekend. Jackie is 19 and steven is 22._

XXX 

3:30 am

Steven had always been a light sleeper, stemming from his not so easy childhood, years of needing to always be alert. So when Jackie got up at 3:30 in the morning to use the bathroom he automatically sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he waited for her to get back. As he waited he wondered how she slept in just a t-shirt, _his t-shirt,_ he corrected himself. Jackie has always liked sleeping in a cold room. Something about how if the room was cold snuggling under the covers and being cuddled up next to him made it all the more sweet. He figured that she was right, but for the moment all he wore was a pair of black sweatpants, freezing his ass off wondering how she was faring in just a shirt. Steven suddenly remembered the first time he saw her wearing his shirt to bed.

" _I'll be right back, i'm about to change into my pyjamas." with that Jackie ran off into her room to take off her makeup and get ready for bed. When she came back out her hair had been let down from the style she put it in flowing down to the middle of her back, she had let it grow out since she went to university and he couldn't help but want to run his fingers through it as she sat in his lap. Steven continued to examine her as she walked closer to him and sat on the floor between his legs, handing him her hair brush. They never talked about the little things they did but this was one of them. When Jackie started to stay the night in Steven's room in the basement she would sit on the floor as brushed her hair, just talking about their day and the random thoughts that popped into their head. "When i was little i was afraid to be alone at night without my parents, so everynight before bed my dad would come into my room after i had taken a bath and brush my hair until i fell asleep in his lap. He was never really around much during the day but until i was 7 he would do it every night. You're the only other person i let do this, i never told Michael because i didn't think he would understand how important and special it was to me." Steven stopped for a second thinking about the memory she just shared with him that no one else knew about. He couldn't help it but it made him feel special and close to her. "Thanks for telling me that babydoll" he murmured softly turning back to the task at hand. Jackie didn't say anything she just snuggled further into his thigh listening to the soft music playing in the background. After he finished brushing her hair, Jackie let out a yawn "I think i'm ready to go to sleep, you comin'?" "Yeah but isn't that my shirt, and when did i give it to you? I gave you my black Led Zeppelin shirt, not this one. This one being a white long sleeve beatles shirt, it was huge on her it stopped at the bottoms of her thighs and the sleeves stopped well past her tiny hands. "You didn't give it to me", Jackie offered, "But when i was packing for college i saw that you left some of your shirts in my room and i knew that i would miss you when i left so instead of giving them back i just sort of kept them so when i did miss you i wouldn't always have to call you. I could just put on your shirt and listen to the records, that i also took from you." Jackie grinned up at Steven hoping that he wasn't mad at her. Instead he looked quite the opposite. His sunglasses were hooked onto his shirt as he stared down at her, looping his arms around her waist hauling her closer to him. "Well not only are you a thief, you're not a very good one since i found out, but i guess i forgive you because that's real foxy." all Jackie did was giggle as Steven leaned down to kiss her as he backed them up towards her bedroom. "Lets go to bed puddin' pop"_

Jackie reentered the room as if his thoughts had summoned her back to him. She slipped under the blanket and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him soundly on the lips. "Go back to sleep" she whispered as she turned back around pulling him against her back and promptly falling back to sleep.

7:15 am

Normally Jackie woke up at 7 am to get ready for school because even when she was tired and hating her classes she still had to look good, every boy could stare but they couldn't touch, she had made it known that Steven J. Hyde owned her heart after the first string of frat boys had hit on her during the first week of school. But this thursday morning she had decided she could skip her classes just this once because Steven was here. They would spend the rest of the weekend together, Jackie didn't have any classes on friday or saturday and only one evening class on sunday she would go to after she said goodbye to her boyfriend for the next two weeks. As she entered the kitchen, Jackie thought about what to make for breakfast the other night she had insisted that she could make him food as long as she didn't have to touch any of those icky not wanting to die from food poisoning told her she could cook as long as she didn't use any poultry or eggs so she couldn't kill him. Jackie had to scale the kitchen cabinets in order to reach the mixing bowls on the tops shelfs. She had finally decided to make him waffles and bacon, remembering him telling her that it was his favourite breakfast.

Steven heard jackie bumping around in the kitchen and got up to tell her to be quiet so he could sleep. But as he rounded the corner to yell at her he stopped, taking in the sight. There Jackie was on the counter flashing him her underwear. Dark purple. It was the only thing he registered as he stared at her bottom. The panties she wore were his favourite colour to see on her. Something about how the dark purple looked so nice against her soft smooth olive toned skin and how the purple made her hair and mismatched eyes stand out more. It brought out the ocean-y blue hues of her left eye and the golden flecks in her green right eye. Steven leaned against the kitchen door frame for a bit taken in her tiny frame. He watched as she reached up to grab a bowl and her shirt rode up and grazed her backside only drawing in his attention more. In an instant there he was pressed against her grabbing the objects she had been struggling to reach with ease. His other hand skirting over her ass. He leaned forward a little kissing the skin right below her earlobe. "I like these, tell Victoria i said thank you." he said pulling back his hand and softly spanking her. Jackie just turned around grabbing the bowls from him and smirked. "I thought we agreed that we would keep the spanking to a minimum mister."

"i didn't agree to anything i just ignored what you said."

"Well why don't you keep your hands to yourself and go in the living room while i make something to eat."

Sooner rather than later together they sat at the dining room table eating her meal which wasn't half bad. Hyde looked up at her as she watched tv, he realized just how much he had missed her. All the snarky comments, taking forever to get ready, coming to see her when she was just a street away, everything. He never told her this but sensed that she knew already. He focused in on his right hand that had taken place on her thigh and absent mindedly traced patterns on her. It seemed like whenever he saw her, he needed to be touching her, like maybe if he stopped she would disappear and he wouldn't get to see her anymore. After they finished eating steven had cleared away their plates and pulled Jackie into his lap. "So Steven what do you want to do today?" he pretended to think it over, already having a plan for how to spend the day. With her. All day. In bed.

"Well we could leave here and walk around maybe get something to eat or we could go back to your room and spend the rest of the day in there."

Hyde didn't give her a chance to answer as he stood up pulling her along with him stopping to wrap her up in his arms and press soft kisses to her mouth. Jackie giggled into their kiss, deepening it as she swiped her tongue across his lips begging him for entrance into his mouth. Steven pulled away from her and lead her back to bed tossing her down onto it as he climbed on top of her. It had started raining again and soon it there would be thunder and lightning to accompany it. Jackie had once let on that she loved it when they did it during a thunderstorm. She explained that the rain had reminded her of him and how after they had finished steven would pull her down into his side and turn the radio on so there was soft music playing and together they would watch the thunderstorm, whispering to each other random musings and sweet nothings whenever it so struck Steven to do so.

Steven started to kiss her and make his way down her body. His hands roaming the lush expanse he called his. He took the hem of the shirt and began pushing it up sliding his hands up her stomach letting his mouth follow. He knew that although jackie didn't mind him leaving marks on her, she didn't like them to be visible. When he left after the weekend, Steven was sure that her stomach, inner thighs and chest would be covered in red and purple constellations of bruises. He continued his journey upwards, coming to her breast he took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it gently grazing it with his teeth. The other being twisted and pinched between his thumb and pointer finger. He switched breast giving the other the same treatment as before. He felt jackie's hands come to slide into his hair as she moaned his name softly. Her soft whimpers making him harder by the second and he had sudden urge to taste her. Slowly he disengaged his mouth from her chest and slide down a little further. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear slipping them off her legs. He took her left leg in his hand, beginning at her knee, he kissed and licked his way up to the apex of her thighs. Steven rested her legs on his shoulders gripping her hips he pulled her closer to him and latched his mouth onto her. He buried his tongue in her as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her.

XXX

After a few minutes of him lapping at her sex, steven slipped two fingers inside her curling them upwards stroking her until she came with a twist of her hips and a long breathy moan of his name. He rested his head on the inside of her thigh waiting for her to calm down a bit before crawling back up her body. Steven nipped at her neck as jackie wrapped her legs around his waist, using her feet to push down his sweat pants and boxers.

Jackie looked up at him pulling him down for a kiss, biting his bottom lip while wrapping her hand around his manhood stroking him to full mast. "You want to be on top?" steven asked nipping at her ear. She didn't respond just flipped him over and climbed into his lap. "Good now i don't have to do all the work." he grinned. "Oh shut up you never did all of the work anyway." slowly after their playful banter she sat up on her knees positioning him at her entrance. Ever so carefully he slipped inside of her, his hands gripped her hips as she started to rock back and forth on him getting accustomed to having him inside of her. They fell into an easy rhythm the soft push and of love guiding them along. Suddenly jackie lifted off her spot on his chest his hands moving down from her back to her waist. She leaned back and placed her hands on his bent knees and moved up and down on him. He had to admit this did feel more pleasurable, but right now he just wanted to be physically closer to her. He wanted to feel her warm skin on his, her pouty lips pressed against his and on the lamb soft skin right behind his ear that made him putty in her hands. Steven opened his eyes to see her head thrown back and her lips parted slightly as she let out soft little whimpers and sighs of his name. He had lost count of how many times she had said it today. Almost as soon as she started he could already feel her tightening around him and knew that she was close. His right hand moved from it position on her waist and went down to stroke her clit. Helping her orgasam before they switched positions. As he watched her come her head came forward and her chin rested on her collar bones. All her hair covering her face. Steven sat up pushing himself deeper into her, laughing a little as she let out a surprised yelp when she felt him slipping even further into her. He pushed all the hair out of her face his other hand coming up to cradle her cheek sliding his thumb across it, keeping her hair behind her ear. He took his other hand and mirrored it's position on her face. Steven brought her closer to him. He took a long press to her lips gliding his tongue across lips, asking for entrance, then gently sucking on her tongue. He pulled back a bit staring into her mismatched eyes. Oh god how he loved her eyes. They just added to her beauty and mystery. In the direct sunlight he could see every shade of blue in green in them and in the dimmed lights of his basement room he could see the rim of hazel that outlined her green eye and the ring of grey that outlined her blue eye. She was truly a work of art he thought. As he stared into jackie's eyes he realized he had never been more in love with her than in this moment. "I love you babydoll" steven whispered so softly that she wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been pressed against him. Jackie pulled back a little bit, biting her lip, god how he loved it when she did that, and nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you too puddin' pop" he grinned at the familiar nickname and flipped them over so that he was on top, never once slipping out of her. He settled on top of her slightly thrusting his hips into her, testing the waters making sure she was comfortable. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, giving his waist a squeeze to let him know she was ready.

As he pushed his hips into her, steven buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla, botanical plants, and roses. It wasn't overbearing it seemed like her skin just radiated the smell, like she was born with it. To him it smelled like something more than that too. To Steven it smelled like home. Vanilla and roses meant that she was there and wherever she went he would follow. Jackie sighed out a moan, pushing her breast into his chest, he could feel her hardened nipples against his chest. His mouth busied itself sucking and biting on the skin of her neck, his lips soothing away the sting with soft kisses. As he left tiny love bites on her skin it made him want to tell her exactly how much he loved her and exactly how much she meant to him. It made him want to tell her all the deep buried feelings that he had for her and just tell her exactly how he felt about her. She made him want to spill out all the stupid girlish feelings he had for her that things that made him seem weak dependant on her. It was true that he was but he would never say it. Steven just hoped that she could feel it with every kiss he gave her, every snap of his hips against hers and every soft caress his hands delivered. Thinking of all that sappy shit he felt for Jackie made him come faster than he thought, he moaned her name and grunted into her skin. but then he glanced at the clock and seen that they had been at it for almost an hour, _not bad_ he thought to himself. She could feel his heart beating rapidly opposite hers and soothingly stroked her hands up and down his back waiting for the storm before the calm to pass. Slowly he removed himself from the safety and home of her neck, rolling off top of her lying down next to her. Jackie giggled a bit, looking over at him with her hand over her mouth.

"What are you laughing at pint-sized?"

"You said i love you twice without me begging you." jackie announced. Steven looked a little surprised, _oh i did do that_ he thought

"Yeah well i do but don't expect me to go around saying it everytime i see you now." he pulled her closer to him, her head resting on his bare chest. Her reached up a little to turn on the radio. Sleepwalk by Santo and Johnny came on. It was soft lazy music perfect for the storm going on outside and the lazy content feeling settling over both of them. Jackie moved her leg to the other side of his waist his hand coming down under the blanket to run up and down it stopping to tickle the back of her knee cap. "You know you're really hairy, like a grizzly bear" she said looking down at him and the layer of light brown curly hair that covered his body.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Steven snapped at her, then he threaded his fingers in her hair pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. He felt her breathing start to even out and knew she was going to drift off. With a long yawn and a languid stretch of her muscles, jackie settled into his embrace her hands lightly sweeping over his chest.

"I love you Steven" she said as she drifted off her eyes barely open

After a few seconds when she finally went to sleep, Hyde pulled her just a little bit closer and whispered "I love you too baby" before closing his eyes and going to sleep


	2. Taking Care

**A/N: You guys inspired me to write another fic! Thanks for all the positive reviews! This oneshot is unrelated to the first but i am working on some other fics based on some of the details mentioned in the last one. This one was inspired by real life recently where at one point last week i was wearing 3 different types of masks. I hope you guys enjoy this story too, please remember to leave reviews. ~np**

XXX

Taking Care

 _Jackie 17, Steven 19, Point Place, Season 7 not exactly AU, kinda OOC but somethings that i imagined them doing off camera_

XXX

Steven pulled his El Camino into the long driveway attached to the front of Jackie's house, ever since she moved back in with her mom she wanted him to come over to her house more often. Not that he was complaining, he knew that her mom didn't really care about her so she wouldn't came barging in when they didn't have any clothes on and he didn't have to worry about their idiot friends coming into the basement ruining their talks and naps they took together. He would never tell anyone about most of the things they did together mainly because they wouldn't understand and because it was kind of embarrassing for him considering that he had a reputation to uphold. And contrary to popular belief they did enjoy doing things together that did not always include doing _it_. One of those things were taking naps together. When Jackie came by the basement after school and Steven was already off from work they would cuddle together on his tiny cot and she would begin to nod off, exhausted after school, cheer practice, and pretending to be friends with those bitches. Together they would start out talking and listening to music but eventually she would have her legs wrapped around his waist and Steven's head would be resting on top of hers as they slumbered.

When he finally made it to the end, he cut off the car and hopped out. Steven walked up to the front door knocking three times. When he first started coming over he expected Jackie or Pam to answer the door but he soon learned that their maid, Rosa, always would. "Hello Mr. Steven, Miss. Jackie is upstairs in her room."

"Okay thanks Rosa."

He never exchanged more than a few words but he had noticed that Jackie was a lot kinder towards her considering how she treated her help in the past.

Steven made his way up the grand staircase and down a long corridor, walked to the second door on the right and pushed it open a bit, lightly wrapping his knuckles against the door.

"Hey Jacks, great you're not listening to that disco crap all the time, this is much better."

Since they started dating Jackie started developing some of Hyde's taste and traits. She became more zen, thought more deeply about things, read more books, wore some of his t-shirts, and listened to better music.

"Well hello to you too Steven, and shut up i still love ABBA, i'm just broadening my horizons."

She propped herself up on her knees from her position on the bed as Steven bent down to kiss her. It was supposed to be quick and easy but when he tried to pull away Jackie used her grip on his waist to pull him back into her, gliding her tongue along his bottom lip then gently biting it.

"What was that for?" he asked when he pulled away, a dazed and amused smirk graced his lips.

"Nothing in particular i just missed you."

"Well i'm happy to see you too."

"Okay well i have to start getting ready for the valentines dance tomorrow so you can mess around with the stuff on my desk."

Jackie started to make her way towards the large bathroom attached to her room, across from her closet.

"Wait Jackie what the hell are you talking about? The dance isn't until tomorrow and i'm not letting you put any of that God-awful hair spray in my hair again."

"If you paid attention to anything i said you would know that if you want to look good for the dance, which i already do but i need to look even better than normal this time, that you need to start the night before so you wake up with smooth legs. glowing skin, and flawless hair." she explained.

Steven looked at her with a mixture of being pissed off and confusion marring his features.

"Whatever you say princess"

"Stop calling me that and i'm going downstairs to get some food, you want some?"

"Nah i'm good"

With that she walked downstairs, as she left Hyde admired her body, not just in a lustful way because God knows she was sexy, but the way her hair fell in curls around her shoulders, how he knew exactly the way they fit together on his cot, all the dips and grooves on her skin, every freckle, scar, mole, and texture there was on her. He admired her narrow shoulders, lush hips, and the cinch of her waist. He knew what they felt like and was proud to call her his even if you wouldn't admit it.

As if he materialized her with his drifting thoughts, Jackie reappeared in the doorway with a turkey sandwich and two bottles of Coca-Cola.

"I brought you one too because i didn't want you to drink mine."

"Thanks" Steven replied as he took it out her hand. "But only you do that, like last week when we went to the hub and you said you didn't want anything but you proceeded to eat nearly all my french fries."

"Hey, i said i was sorry" she giggled

Jackie made her way to the bathroom as she pulled all the products she would need to start getting ready. She began to take off her makeup, change into her shorts and t-shirt, and washed her face. Jackie reached for her newest addition to her beauty regimine, a brand new face mask. The mask promised to give flawless glowing skin with just one use. Jackie was excited to try it out, after 3 attempts to open the jar, she gave up and handed it to Steven who was able to open it with just one twist.

"I loosened it up for you, you're not that strong" She teased

"Oh shut up just admit that you are weak and go back to putting crap on your face."

"Hey!" Jackie shrieked as she made her way back into the bathroom.

She went back to pulling things out cabinets, and inspecting her mask. Suddenly she had a great idea, well a great idea for her not exactly Steven.

"Steven" her shrill voice rang out

 _Oh no_ he thought, he knew exactly what that voice meant. She would ask him to do something stupid or ridiculous, he would put up a fight but ultimately lose because she had a way he had yet to figure out that could make him agree to a lot of things he thought he never would.

"Steven" she called again, _damn_

He trotted into the bathroom to find Jackie in her pajamas and holding out the open mask "What?"

Instead of answering Jacke set down the container, and gave him that million dollar beauty queen smile. He didn't budge though, looking down at her with a look of annoyance and disinterest. She tried again tilting her head to the side, her hands clasped behind her back as she pushed up on the balls of her feet, trying to get closer to his face. Steven still hadn't moved.

'Do you want to do this with me?" Jackie asked in her cutest voice hoping that it would sway him to say yes

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee."

"No"

Finally Jackie tried something else. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, grabbing him by the waist and looking up at him she said "please, I'll let you take a shower with me"

Hyde drew in a deep breath, his expression still unchanged, his resolve breaking. "Fine, but don't ask me for anything else this week, i'm not giving you my fries or buying you any magazines and I am most definitely not giving you my sweatshirt because you wouldn't listen to me when I told you to bring one."

"Okay" Jackie agreed excitedly knowing she wasn't going to keep that promise.

XXX

Steven found out that "doing this" with her was more than watching her put a bunch of shit on her face and body while he sat on the counter admiring her ass.

This turned out to be a total of three different types of mask that he hadn't known existed. First she made him wash his face and put on some goop that claimed it would cure cancer, end world hunger, and give money to the poor. "Jackie you already look great, i don't know why you put this shit on i mean it's just the government and corporate trying to get you to believe that you need this so that you keep buying into to the capitalist system." Hyde complained as she spread the cream around his face. "Don't get any of that in my beard, i think i'm going to grow it out again." So here he sat with grey sweatpants on a green mask on his face, some weird shit on his lips that according to Jackie would make his lips soft and would make her want to kiss him more, with her only adding things on to him. Now he sat on the stool in front of the mirror in her bathroom while she stood in front of him running her fingers through his hair while she worked some type of oil into it. Even the nice grip he had on her hips couldn't keep him still anymore. "Okay Jacks what the hell are you putting in my hair, you better not mess up my fro."

"Steven shut up and stop worrying, its coconut oil, it makes your hair really soft and shiny so when you wash it out your hair won't be all frizzy and angry looking."

He had often wondered how she kept her hair so soft, shiny and smooth. Now that he thought about it her hair did smell like coconuts and vanilla. He assumed it was just her shampoo but he never thought about her using much of anything else. "Well if it works why don't you put it in after you shampoo?"

"Because it will make my hair look greasy, so this way if i put it in now and shampoo it out then i will still get the benefits with none of the side effects." Jackie explained in a duh voice.

"This better be over soon because my face itches and you promised me a shower."

"Stop fidgeting and complaining you just have to let this sit in your hair for 10 more minutes and i haven't forgotten about taking a shower."

"Great because i'm ready for this to be over"

XXX

"Okay what is this you're doing now?" picking up the bottle of the stuff she put in his hair

"It's called conditioner and it also helps your hair to not be frizzy and you need all the help you can get."

Here Steven Hyde was in the shower with a naked girl who never looked better to him with all the hot steamy water running down her body, but that image was quickly being ruined by said naked girl bossing him around. Jackie was currently pressing him into the back wall of the shower forcing some product on him, again. This was _not_ the type of pressed into the shower wall he thought they would be doing. While he did like her naked body against his he did not think she would be bossing him around the whole time they were together or he would have never agreed to this.

"Alright stop being a baby i'm finished" She finally announced putting an end to his torture.

"Thank God" Hyde muttered under his breath as he stepped under the spray of the water to rinse whatever potion she had put on him.

"Now, it's right time that we take a proper shower together." he declared as he gripped her bottom pushing up a little so the she would hop up onto him and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Steven" Jackie giggled as he pressed his lips against hers then trailing them down to her neck and collar bones.

When he came back to her mouth he grinned into the next kiss, hearing the excited shout of his name and backed her against the shower wall.


	3. High For This

High for This

13th, March, 1978

Eric Foreman's basement

Circle Time

 **Pan to Fez**

"And then I said no party, no pooper! because he wouldn't have a party." Fez smiled  
 **Pan to Jackie**

"See I think it's stupid Eric and Donna need to practice being married," she said, hooded eyes looking around at the group, "I mean it's simple, the woman just needs to be a cook in the kitchen, a maid in the living room, and an acrobat in the bedroom." Jackie explained as if it was common sense. "And" she finished "I can hire a cook and a maid" Jackie laughed looking over to Steven.

 **Pan to Steven**

He turned to face her slowly nodding his head. "I am liking you more and more." Steven smiled.

 **Pan to Kelso**

"You know I was thinking about the Incredible Hulk, I like that show, especially the part where he gets all mad and turns green and then his shirt rips off. " Michael looked around like that was the only thought that had ever run through his mind. "But then I was thinking like what if he was purple? And a lady! Like an angry, naked, purple chick! I know right!" he finished laughing even though he had already forgotten what he was laughing at.

XXX

Later that night after everyone else had gone their various ways, Jackie and Hyde sat in his chair, her on his lap and Steven, still higher than a rocket, started intensely at the weather channel. Jackie looked at the television trying to see what was so funny. She herself still not completely sober, started laughing but not knowing why. "Steven, there's a spider on the ceiling and I think he is going to kill us." she said not at all concerned, like it was just an everyday thing for spiders in Point Place to try and kill people.

"That's cool, I like spiders. Plus that would be a badass way to die. "Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde die trying to fight off man eating gigantic spider, they went out BAMF's."

Jackie cocked her head to the side, looking perplexed. "Steven what is a BAMF?

"Oh that" he said trying to remember what he had even said. "Oh yes!" "i'm a BAMF! That is a Bad Ass Mother Fucker." he replied placing his hand on her thigh and slightly stroked it.

"Steven" Hyde tilted his head up to look at her "Am I a basass?"

"Of course you are, you're with me now, so you have to be." he finished by kissing her soundly on the lips and sliding his hands under her shirt. Jackie pulled away cupping his face in her tiny hands. As she looked at him, Steven noticed the gleam in her eye and the sexy smirk she gave him before she asked him to come to her house to "Study". As much as the seemed to "study" he should have been an honors student by now.

"That was really foxy, say badass again." she demanded in a breathy moan. At first he didn't reply, Hyde just stood up and pulled her by the hand to his bedroom. He pushed the door closed as he leaned her against it, reaching around her to lock it. At this moment Jackie was willing to do anything he asked. She would probably stop talking and stop dragging him to the mall if he asked her to.

"Oh Puddin' pop" she giggled when he pulled away from her mouth and began kissing down her neck and pulling at the hem of her shirt. She removed her arms from around his neck as he pulled her shirt off. Steven walked backwards towards his bed, not breaking contact with her the whole time and pushed her down onto it. Jackie giggled as she flopped down on the blue quilt that covered his spiderman pillow and cot. She thought about the pillow and how it reminder her that Steven was once a little boy. That he didn't always wear shades no matter where he was and make snarky comments. She jolted out of her revelation by the thumping of Hyde's boots on the hardwood floor. She didn't need to worry about shoes she had already taken hers off when they were in his room earlier before the rest of the gang came over. That also reminded her that she left her bra in his room as well. They had been taking each others clothes off when they heard Fez and Kelso fooling around in the basement. While they were rushing to put clothes back on she decided to forgo her bra, knowing she didn't really need it when she wore this shirt and that Steven loved it when she wore clothes that didn't require it.

"You are so sexy" he whispered huskily into her neck, unbuttoning her pants. Jackie was too high to think of anything to say to him right now. All she did was giggle and wrap her arms around his again. He continued his kisses down to her collar bones sucking marks there. "Oh Steven." Jackie moaned out reaching down to unbuckle his pants pushing them off with her hands then sliding them up and down his back feeling that warm there.

Steven's hands slid back down her body making pit stops on their way to her underwear. They stopped at her ribcage which made her laugh because for some reason whenever they got high Jackie became very ticklish. Next they stopped at her waist stroking the scar that lay right above her belly button. Finally they made it to the waistband of her lacy underwear, if you could call them that.

When they first got together, Steven noticed that all her underwear was in pastel blues and pinks. The occasional mint green, yellow and purple. Sometimes if she knew he would be climbing into her window that night black with lace and deep red. But as they stayed together her underwear had become smaller and smaller and she started wearing favourite colours. Dark purple, black, red blue, and baby pink. He never thought he would like the color pink much less think it was sexy but when he say her in it he knew that it became one of his favourite colours.

Tonight was black with red lace trim and a little red heart in the middle. As he ran his finger across the waistband he felt that tiny little bow that he found was on most women's underwear. He had a secret affinity for them, he thought they were cute and delicate. Steven realized he liked them because it reminded him if Jackie, a lot of things reminded him of Jackie. Like the color pink, violins, because he learned that she could play the violin and piano, and babe perfume. That was a fitting name for anything she wore. A soft whimper in his ear and the feeling of Jackie threading her fingers through his hair brought him back to the moment he was in. when he was high it was too hard to think of more than 2 things at once, which was why he often spaced out when he was really thinking about something. He finished peeling off her underwear, he threw them under his bed. Underneath there was a small collection of her clothes that he pulled off of her. Mostly just t shirts but there was the occasional lace and silk hidden beneath.

Steven's hand slipped inside of her, whenever they got high together it didn't take much to get her aroused, she was already soaking wet. He stroked her a few times pulling out loud moans of his name and soft whimpers while she bit his ear, soothing the hurt with lush kisses from her pouty lips.

Her hands hooked their fingers in the waistband of his boxer and pulled them down, freeing him from the confines of fabric. He pulled his hips back a little bit guiding himself to her entrance and pushing in, in one long thrust. Jackie threw her head back against the pillow opening her neck to be attacked by his lips, leaving marks that she was sure to be mad about the next morning. But he didn't really care because he thought she was so sexy when she was mad.

Steven wasn't thrusting his hips into hers, he wasn't even moving, not really. When he was high and horny and drunk off her. He could barely get his mind to cooperate with body and he sure as hell was glad that she took birth control because even when he was sober he could barely remember condoms. Steven ground his hips into hers, they had only been at it for 10 minutes and she was already on the verge of her second orgasam. Maybe it was the way his pelvic bone that was covered with dark brown curly hair was rubbing against her every time he rocked his hips down and against her. Jackie arched her back into him, scratching his back with her nails.

Hyde didn't care that his back would hurt like hell in the morning all he cared about was pleasing the girl that he was in love with. He would never admit it out loud but she owned his heart. He did a lot of things he never thought he would for the girl underneath him. There were a lot of things he wouldn't admit but could acknowledge. Maybe when they were finished and neither one of them could keep their eyes open he would whisper it when she fell asleep.

But for right now this was all they both needed.

Steven realized that Jackie was his world, not just right now but for as long as she would have him.

She was all he needed to get by.


	4. Secrets of The Fire King

**A/N: a little AU fiction, taking place after Jackie Bags Hyde. She didn't go back to Kelso and Jackie and Hyde continued hanging out but not necessarily dating.**

Secrets of The Fire King

XXX

Jackie sat on the ratty old couch in the basement closest to Steven. He had his sunglasses on and he looked on at the TV not really paying her any attention. After he took her on a date, he realized that maybe she wasn't so bad. He liked kissing her and when you got past all that shallow stuck up shit that was on the surface she was easy to talk to. Jackie liked dancing and playing the piano and other deep things like that.

Steven had grown particularly fond of her kisses. He loved the feel of her soft red lips pressed against his rough chapped ones. He noticed that when he ran his tongue over her lips they tasted like strawberries and honey. It was his new favourite taste. Jackie smelled like vanilla and something else he couldn't quite place but he knew that he never smelled it anywhere else before. It smelled like something fresh and sweet. It smelled amazing.

He didn't take his eyes off the tv until everyone was leaving and turning in for the night. He watched as Eric walked up the stairs to his room and everyone else headed towards the door. Steven watched as Jackie head towards the door talking to Donna about one thing or another. He didn't care either way if she left or stayed he told himself but he really hoped she would stay.

As her hand reached the door knob she turned her head to face Steven. "If you want I could stay a little longer and keep you company." she said looking down at the ground unsure of what he was going to say. "Whatever" he shrugged hiding behind his Zen. That was one of the things that she had been so drawn to.

When she looked at him it was like staring into a wildfire. He intrigued her, she wanted to stick her hand in his fire even though she knew that he would burn her hand she couldn't help but want to know what it was like. But it wasn't like with other girls that had wanted to have sex with him because he was the resident bad boy, because he would piss off their parents, or because he was an adventure to be conquered. She wanted to stick her hand in the fire because she was curious, curious as to what he was hiding beneath his Zen. Curious as to what made him put up those walls in the first place. Jackie knew he had a tough home life but she wanted to know just how bad it was. She couldn't help it, curiosity was probably going to get her killed but she didn't care, she just needed to know.

Steven looked on as she walked towards him. He knew what she was going to do, Jackie would sit in his lap and peer at him with those mismatched doe eyes. She looked at him like he was her hero and he would fix everything and make her world alright. Steven couldn't help but feel like he was taking advantage of her. Jackie was two years younger than him and she only had one boyfriend, even if it was that kettle head Kelso. Jackie was basically a little kid, he couldn't bring himself to lust after her, even if he thought she looked amazing. She was innocent as a newborn lamb, like a sunflower reaching towards the sun and swaying in the breeze. His was why he sat there in his chair not really moving, trying to not to scare her away while she kissed all over his face. Her dainty fingers finding themselves rooting in his hair. Her other hand slowly taking off his sunglasses. Jackie thought he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a bright even cornflower blue. They held all the depth of the ocean like he was desperately trying to mask something he didn't want to feel. She turned in his lap so she was facing him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hesitantly he moved his hands so they rested on the bottoms of her thighs so that she wouldn't slip off his lap. Steven smirked at her curious eyes and cute smile. "What are you doing here little bird? Shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked. _Little Bird._ Jackie loved it when he called her that. It made her feel special and wanted. Steven hadn't tried to have sex with her and she didn't think he would but, Jackie didn't think she would try to stop him if he did. She didn't want to do it with him in this moment, all she wanted was to be close to him. So Jackie pushed her chest into his, feeling his breath quicken at her sudden closeness. She cradled his face in her hands and latched her mouth onto his, smiling against it when she felt his tongue glide over her lips.

XXX

Some Time During The Next Week

Steven walked into his room, he didn't see anyone in the basement and had assumed they were all at the Hub or some place like that. So he was rather surprised to Jackie of all people lying down on his cot asleep. Her legs crossed at the ankles he let out a small laugh of course she snuck in here, he thought. It was just like her to do something like this. He looked around the room spotting her backpack and purse sitting in the recliner across from the bed. He turned looking at her sleeping form, as his eyes scanned her body he spotted his book in her hands. "War of the Worlds" Steven smirked and took it out her hands closing it but marking the page she left off on just incase she wanted to read it again later. He considered peeking underneath her floral dress. He almost did, his fingers brushing against them hem of her dress. But he stopped, she was like a child, he couldn't do that to her no matter how badly he wondered what a girl like her wore underneath he clothes, maybe soft cotton pastels with lace trimming. Most of the other women he had been with wore black and red. Silk and satin or nothing at all. But they were different from Jackie, he didn't care about them nor did he care what they thought of him. They were all older than him and experienced, they knew what they liked and how they wanted everything done. There was no guessing and checking to make sure they felt good, he knew they did. But he didn't feel the need to try to make a move on her. Jackie was a girl and an innocent one. Steven couldn't do that to her, it also seemed like she was the only girl that genuinely wanted to spend time with him and not just without his clothes on.

He stood there staring at her and thinking about everything. Jackie started to stir and rub her eyes. Peeking up at Steven through sleepy mismatched eyes. "Hey" she said tiredly, "I thought you would be in the basement when you came over but you weren't so I came in here to look for you but I guess I fell asleep." Steven sat on the bed looking at her, God she was so cute and she didn't even do anything. She looked like a baby waking up from a nap rubbing her eyes and yawning. Jackie scooted closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and he peered down at her. He wanted to kiss her again. So he did. It was gentle and sweet. Without disconnecting their lips she sat up and moved her legs into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling at the soft curls that lay on his neck. He traced his lips down to her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses up to her ear. "Oh Steven" he heard as he reached her earlobe he bit down softly soothing away the ache with his lips. Steven continued his journey down to her neck and left a small red mark there. He lifted his hand, moving his thumb across the skin to settle the angry red mark. He brought his mouth down to her collar bones loving the skin there by brushing his lips across them not really kissing just touching.

He felt his hands moving but he didn't really know where they were going. But he knew as soon as he felt the fabric of her blue dress bunched up around his forearm. His hands were sliding up her thighs. He stopped to rest them there to gauge her reaction without stopping he brought his mouth back up to hers and it was if she didn't notice what he was doing because she kept kissing him and smiling against him. He brought his hand up further making his way to the apex of her thighs. Steven knew he wasn't going to do anything to her, he was just seeing what her limits were. His hand rested at her center and he found her limit. She closed her thighs around his hand, she meant to stop him but she only trapped his hand against her. He pulled away a little bit so he could look into her eyes. She didn't look scared though, she looked confused like all of this was new to her. But she was with Kelso and he knew that they had done it before, so he couldn't imagine why she looked like this. Maybe Kelso wasn't that good to her and this was the first time a man had paid attention to her.

Steven moved his fingers over the cotton of her underwear slowly adding more pressure. He moved his thumb to her center making soft gentle circles until her thighs fell apart setting his hand free. Hyde removed his hand from underneath her dress and smoothed out the fabric. He stood from his cot, grabbing her hands and pulling Jackie up with him as well. Jackie stood on her tiptoes placing her hands on the back of his head so she could get closer to his lips, repeatedly pressing them into his. Jackie almost coaxed him back onto his bed. Almost. Steven pulled away from her and gently pushed her towards the door. "Go home Jackie." he said. She turned around and batted her eyelashes at him. He wondered were someone so young learned to do something so flirtatious, those certainly weren't the type of lessons that were taught at Sunday School. He supposed flirting was an innate quality of femininity.

Jackie turned around to face him again. "Goodbye" she whispered stepping closer to him despite her words. "I thought I told you to go home" he smiled down at her wrapping his arms around her waist as she did the same to his neck. "Can I have one more kiss?" She almost begged of him as if she wouldn't be able to step out the door if he didn't grant her wish. "Please" she whined when he didn't obey her immediately. Steven couldn't turn her down if he wanted to. So he leaned down a bit and kissed her plush lips. When Jackie slipped her tongue into his mouth, Steven bit it causing her to jerk backwards. "That wasn't very nice" she giggled disentangling herself from him.

"Go home little bird." he repeated again this time opening the door and giving her bottom a gentle pat like he was ushering her out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow Steven." she said heading towards the basement door and out into the driveway. He watched her walk down the street to her house until he couldn't see her anymore. Hyde sat down on his chair flicking on the TV. as he settled himself "Go Away Little Girl." replayed over and over again in his mind. He smiled down at his lap thinking of all her little tricks she had come up with to make him like her. It was working but as he sat there grinning like an idiot over some girl he should hate he realized that he had to stay away from her. Jackie Burkhart spelled trouble for him.

But then again trouble was his middle name.

 **Another Author's Note: this fic was based off of Secrets of The Fire King by Magic in Her Madness. And the song referenced is Go Away Little Girl by Steve Lawrence.**


	5. Authors Note

Okay so this is just a Author's Note: after posting my last chapter, i realised a few things, 1.) there were a shit ton of mistakes 2.) my story is literally the exact same as Being Here by Pure Lullaby. I did not read her/his story prior to writing mine so it was really interesting to see how identical they were.(some things i wrote were word for word the exact thing they wrote, it was kinda weird but i guess great minds think alike) It was brought to my attention after reading the reviews (I'm not mad or anything i'm actually happy you guys brought it to my attention because i don't want it to seem like i am plagiarizing anyones story) and 3.) i don't know if i should revise the story (Like fix the spelling mistakes and try to make it different) and put it back up or if i should just leave it down and upload the 3rd part of the beginning of now because it can be a stand alone story with possible add ons. Let me know what you guys think because i'm really conflicted here. Don't forget to leave reviews/ personal message me on what you think i should do. Any suggestions are welcome! Happy Reading! -N.P.


	6. 40 weeks

**40 weeks**

 _Madison, Wisconsin Jackie: 23 Hyde: 25 ½ March 1st 1984_

 **Trigger warning: child abuse, mild language, sexual content.**

 **Steven is a little OOC but I figured that since they have grown up and matured he would act differently.**

XXX

Weeks 1-3

"Oh come on it wouldn't be that bad, we already have a puppy and we take care of him pretty well, so I don't see why we wouldn't be great parents." Jackie whined as she followed behind Steven in the freezer section of Costco.

"No, having a puppy and having a tiny human life to take care of are two completely different things. There is all this stuff you have to worry about like university, clothes, food, hospitals, waking up at all times of the night, and a bunch of other shit I don't want to deal with right now." Hyde grumbled as he pushed their ever filling cart around the frozen food. He didn't really want to be here but Jackie's car was in the shop and she said that if he went with her now she wouldn't make him go with her to visit her father Jack Burkhart in prison next week.

"Steven I don't mean right this second we need to have a baby but we have been together for a while and we have a house and a dog and even a goldfish. They're both alive, neither of us have gone to jail for tax evasion, you're not in prison, you don't wear sunglasses indoors anymore, and we both have good stable jobs so i'm just saying we're doing pretty good." Jackie smiled up at him hoping he would see her point of view and go along with it.

Steven turned around to face her threading his arms around her waist so that Jackie was flush against his chest, wrapping his hand around her chin so that she was forced to look in his eyes.

"Look Jacks i'm not completely opposed to being a dad and having a baby and you're right we are doing pretty good so why mess up a good thing when we don't have to? No one is forcing us to have a baby so I don't see why we should when we can do whatever we want when we want to do it. For example after we leave here i'm going to take you to the lake so that we can go skinny dipping and fuck in the back of my truck. If we had a baby or if you were pregnant we couldn't do that whenever we wanted." after finishing his little speech he bent down to kiss her then resumed pushing the cart down to the next section of the huge store.

"Fine I guess you're right" Jackie sighed rushing to catch up with him.

 _Next week_

"Hey Kelso" Hyde greeted Michael as he stepped in with Brooke, Betsy, and their newest edition, a little boy named Aaron. Well he wasn't that little anymore Aaron was almost a year old and while he couldn't walk more than a few steps without help, he was very close to saying his first word and babbled along incessantly when he heard other people talking.

"Uncle Steven!" came a tiny little voice from behind Kelso. "Hey little bit, you've gotten really big since I last saw you" he answered as she came around, her little hand attaching themselves to his pants leg. Ever since Michael had named Steven and Jackie as Betsy's godparents, the child had grown to be in love with Hyde. Every Time she saw them Betsy would follow him around and sometimes to keep him from leaving she would hold onto his pants. And if Steven sat down she was sitting in his lap or she was in his arms hanging off his shoulder while he tried to do some other task. After spending more time with Betsy and even babysitting her and Aaron, He had grown to like babies a little more than he had when he was younger. Steven didn't mind Betsy and thought she was pretty cool, she wasn't much trouble, she liked to take naps and play outside. He could get down with that. Sometimes when he played with her he thought he could handle being a father to a child someday. Hell Kelso, one of the biggest idiots he knew, had 2 children and neither of them were dead or idiotic. And Jackie wasn't the problem either, she was beautiful so any kids they had would be adorable, he knew she would be a great mother, and he knew she loved children so their would be no shortage of love on her end of the stick. The thing that scared him most about having a child was himself. What wasn't stopping him from just up and leaving his child like his father did? What's stopping him from becoming an alcoholic like his father was? What's stopping him from beating the shit out of his girlfriend and child like his father did? Steven Hyde ran. That's what he did and he never wanted any child to go through what he had to growing up. He didn't like to think about it but he knew that one day he wouldn't be able to handle having a baby, he would be so afraid of fucking it up that he would just leave it thinking that it would be better off without him. And no kid deserved to have an absent father, so why bring one into the world to begin with?

"Uncle Steven, where is Aunt Jackie?" Betsy brought him back to reality. He hadn't realized that he had been out of it while Kelso and Brooke had been talking to him. Hyde looked around and saw them sitting on the sectional looking at him. "Yeah, where is Jackie? I haven't seen her in a while." Brooke asked.

"Um, she's taking a nap. She hasn't been feeling well, I think she has the flu or something because she's been really tired and sneezing for a couple days." he said as he trotted down the hallway to wake her up.

 _Uncle Steven._ He could handle that, he could be Betsy's badass uncle that let her drink and smoke before she was supposed to and told her yes when Brooke said no.

"Hey kitten, Brooke and Kelso are here. They brought Betsy and Aaron." he whispered sitting on the bed, hoping that he wouldn't have to shake her awake. She hated it when Steven woke her up.

Thankfully she woke up from just his voice and the door creaking.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have already been dressed." Jackie groaned as she pulled back the comforter. Steven saw that she wasn't dressed, not really, he liked what she had on but didn't think anyone else would appreciate it. It being his navy blue sweatshirt that had white fairisle print across the top and sleeves.

"Eh, they don't mind, plus I told them how you were sick so they aren't upset or anything. I wouldn't have woke you up or anything but Betsy wants to see you."

"Aww that's so cute. I love Betsy so much."

"I'm pretty sure she thinks the same about you but probably just wants to play with the dog and feed the goldfish."

"Oh shut up" she squealed slapping him on the chest. "Tell them i'll be out in a minute I just need to freshen up."

"Mkay" and with that he was back out the door making sure to close it and went in search of their dog Jangles. He was named after the song Mr. Bojangles but they never called him that unless they were scolding him for trying to eat their food off the table.

"Okay, pint sized" Steven turned to Betsy who had attached herself to him again "Jackie will be out in a second and then we'll get Jangles so you can play around with him."

"Yes!" came an excited scream from the kindergartner

 _A few minutes later_

"Hey Brooke, hi Michael" Jackie exclaimed upon seeing them in her living room. She finally finished changing, a second turned into a few minutes and a few minutes turned into almost 30 as she came out in a green floral print dress, her hair perfectly styled and she dabbed on perfume and makeup.

"It's so good to see you, Jacks, it's been a long time. I think the last time we saw you both was when Aaron was born." Brooke stood up hugging the shorter woman who stood at only 5'2 without her heels.

"How have you guys been?" Jackie asked, sitting down on Steven's lap much to Betsy's dismay.

"We've been great, Aaron has started to talk a bit, he called me ma yesterday and he can take a few steps without me helping him!"

"Aww that's so amazing" jackie cooed from her spot on the couch. She turned in Hyde's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah Betsy started Kindergarten this year and she loves it. everyday she comes home and tells me about what she did, it's the cutest little thing. Also Michael is doing really good down at that station, he got a raise." Brooke continued on excitedly

"All of that is so great, what about you Brooke?"

"I am taking a break from working at the library full time and staying at home more to take better care of the kids." after Michael and Brooke became engaged and had gotten pregnant with Aaron she had become an even better mother, and Kelso finally became the mature, or as mature as Kelso could be, father that Betsy needed.

"Enough about us, what about you guys? You didn't have this apartment or a fish last time we saw you."

"Well", Hyde spoke up, "after Jacks moved in with me, we decided that we are gonna be together for a while so we might as well get a bigger place and as for the fish he was supposed to die about 3 months ago but he still won't. I think he is doing it just to spite me." he finished with a smirk

"What do you mean it was supposed to die 3 months ago? You guys don't want him?" michael asked concerned

"I don't want him to die but Steven is just being cynical like normal. A few months ago there was a fair in town and Steven and I went on a date there. We played a few games and he won a fish for me. It's one of those feeder fish that die off in 7 days but this one is determined to live well past his prime I have a feeling we'll have him for a few years. By the way his name is Marley. Also Steven's record store is expanding, they are taking the building next to them, his business has been doing so well." Jackie finished for him.

Earlier that week when Brooke called to schedule their visit, Jackie had confided in her that she wanted a baby.

" _I know that steven isn't all that keen on babies but I know he can be a great father. Everyone thinks that he is just some orphan hardass but he really isn't like that. Okay look whenever we are alone he tells me a lot of things I would have never gotten out of him if we were around our friends, and he voluntarily cuddles on the couch with me. We go on cute dates and he even takes his sunglasses off when we are inside. But here's the best part I don't have to cry and scream and have our relationship in almost complete ruins to hear him tell me he loves me. I mean sure the few times he does say it either during or after sex, but I can tell he means it. You know Steven has the most beautiful eyes, he tells me he loves me everyday with his eyes."_

" _Jackie that was beautiful. But back to the whole baby thing. Just talk to him, I think he will eventually come around. Just try to bring it up more organically and don't push it on him every chance you get, I know how you are. Just tell him how good he is with Betsy and Aaron, tell him how much he has grown up and changed since you first got together. Tell him you know he would be an amazing father because of the way he is with you, I see the way he looks at you Hyde is so in love with you. Just don't try to back him into a corner or anything, I have never seen him angry or nervous but i'm sure you have and I don't think it would be pretty."_

So she took Brook's advice and stopped talking about it just letting him come around on his own. The last week and a half she stopped talking about babies and let him lead their conversations, which were mostly about music, work and whatever other date they wanted to go on next.

XXX

Jackie and Brooke watched the boys and kids from their spot in the kitchen.

"You were right Steven is really good with kids." Brooke commented as she watched him handle both Jangles and Betsy with ease. He held their large Alaskan Malamute by his leash and helped Betsy pet him correctly and made sure Jangles was gentle with her.

A few minutes later Jangles was on the couch next to Steven who had a sleepy Betsy resting in his lap as they watched whatever kids cartoon she wanted.

 _This could be us someday, Steven could come home from work and play with the kids and the dog, they would go outside in the summer and in the winter, cuddle together in front of the fireplace to keep warm. They would give their kids baths and tuck them into bed. Together they would quietly sneak out of their rooms as not to wake them up then sneak off to their room to engage in some mommy and daddy time._

Jackie knew that Steven would eventually come around.

Weeks 4-5

Jackie did not feel good at all. The last few weeks had been terrible every since she and Steven had went skinny dipping Jackie had been feeling really off. Maybe I caught some sort of bacteria from jumping in a lake naked, she thought. She had been bloated, and her chest felt heavy, none of her bras fit right so she decided to forgo them. Her boss had told her that ratings for the weather report she did had gone up in the past two weeks. She was even more sensitive and moodier than normal. Earlier that week Steven as well noticed that her breast were bigger when he woke up one morning to find her getting dressed. She almost never went to work before him but the weather segment of the tv station she worked at moved it up so she could cover another. "You know I like this whole no bra thing, it's made me realize how amazing you look" he commented as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist his other hand already smoothing it's way to her chest. Jackie started removing his arms from her and pushing him away, "you only like me for my body?" she inquired arching one eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's made me realize how amazing you look, what the hell Steven, why can't you just tell me i'm pretty and value me for my mind instead of being an asshole and feeling me up first thing in the morning?" Jackie asked getting angrier by the second at his nearly naked body and confused expression,

"Look kitten I don't know what your problem is but I don't want to argue with you so i'm gonna go downstairs and get something to eat."

"I swear men are so fucking stupid sometimes" she huffed and ran out the door on her way to work.

XXX

Steven had no idea what was up with Jackie. She had been even more moody and bitchy than normal. On monday after dinner he asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with him saturday night because he didn't have to be at work. Instead of saying yes and looking in the paper to see what movies were playing she accused him of only wanting to feel her up and insisted that he only wanted to go because he wanted her to sit in his lap. Hyde looked at her like she lost her mind. "Jackie what the hell are you talking about? We go to the movies a lot and most of the time we actually watch it and you only sit in my lap because you want to, excuse me for not objecting." apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she shot off the couch glaring at him and started yelling at him about slacking off at work and how he needs to take things more seriously." after that she pouted the whole way to their room where she spent almost an hour in the shower and stole the comforter from him in the middle of the night.

On wednesday Jackie was running around their house looking for her keys and wallet, which were not in their usual place. Normally she kept all the things she used everyday in her purse which sat on the bench they had in the foyer. But he guessed that they were somewhere in the living room where her clothes were this morning. Last night they went back to the lake to the another swim as they entered the house that night, Steven could not keep his hands off her and the couple made many pit stops along the way to their bedroom. Now on this morning she was yelling at him again. Something about how he distracts her too much, and she is going to be late to work and get fired and whatever nonsense was running out her mouth. He just sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand watching her run around the house all the while yelling at him in passing. He could not take much more of this and hoped it would stop soon.

It was now sunday and she was still driving him crazy. But one thing he could appreciate about her new attitude was that she had gotten even better in bed, he thought maybe it was because she was crazier.

"Oh my god Steven" Jackie moaned loudly into his ear. He groaned when he heard her say his name like that. He pulled his hips back again slamming them back into hers over and over again. Their bed was pushing against the wall as he pounded into her. He also noticed that she wanted him to be rougher with her than he was in the past. He was no stranger to rough sex but now that's all they were doing. He bent her over the couch, pushed her against the shower wall and against their window in broad daylight. She had even pushed him into the bed of his truck after they went swimming on Tuesday. As he continued his relentless rhythm he noticed something else she started doing, scratching his back. And not because Steven wanted her to, but because she dug her nails into his back whenever they had sex. He liked when it was happening but after they were finished his back hurt like hell, he caught a glimpse of his back when he looked at it in the mirror and saw that it looked like someone tried to murder him. There long angry looking pink and red scratches gracing his back. It hurt to move too much, who knew such a tiny chick could inflict this much pain.

Steven brought himself back to the moment he was in. One where she was wrapped around him begging him not to stop, go harder, faster. One where she was whimpering his name in his ear and threading her fingers through his hair.

"Oh my god Steven i'm gonna cum!" she screamed again.

Yeah, he though, now this I could get used to.

Weeks 6-7

This sucked. This absolutely sucked. Here Jackie was in bed again sick for the 3rd day in a row. Now someone else was covering the weather and the afternoon report instead of her. Now Steven was off at work and she was alone in their house again all day for the 3rd time that week. She would be at work right now if it wasn't for Steven. Even though he tried to act like a hard ass, she knew that he wasn't. He was Jackie's Puddin' Pop and he loved her. Hyde made her stay home from work so that she could get better at home. He threatened to make her go to the doctor if she didn't do what he said, knowing she was afraid of needles and hated how cold and empty the hospital felt. Sure she had a fever, felt nauseous, tired, light headed when she tried to stand up too quickly, tired if she was awake more than a few hours, her back and stomach hurt like hell, and felt really dizzy when the lights were on, didn't mean that she had to stay home from work and watch some bimbo do her job on tv.

Jackie tried to fall asleep and move on with her day so she could be back at work the next but couldn't. She kept thinking back to the phone call she had with Brooke and then the one she had with Donna the next day. The first day she was sick. Brooke called because Betsy was itching to talk to her, after they finished the amusing conversation she chatted with Brooke telling her about how sick and tired she had been feeling the last couple of weeks and especially now.

"You know what this means Jackie?" she asked excitedly

"That I have the flu and Steven is going to make me go to the doctor so I can get vaccinated again?" she replied, wondering what the other woman was trying to hint at.

"No silly, she giggled, "You might be pregnant!"

"Woah Brooke I don't think that's possible right now, i'm still taking the pill and besides Steven doesn't want a baby right now. What if he thinks i'm trying to trap him into having one by getting pregnant?" Jackie worried. The more she thought about it the more worried she became. She knew that she and Steven had worked out their problems and didn't have many arguments mostly over little stuff. But now all she could think about was him becoming angry with her and leaving because he didn't want her or a child.

"Look Jackie, you are one of my best friends but if you really think Steven is going to think you're trapping him or that he is going to leave you if you are pregnant, he is not the man I thought he was. And if he is really that immature then you are dumber than I thought wanting to have a family with someone like that."

"I guess you're right but I just… I just don't know sometimes. I know that Steven will make an amazing father and a great husband but I just don't know if that's what he wants right now or ever really. He says that he is happy with me but he knows I want more and he is just not prepared to give that to me right now. I don't know what I would do if I was pregnant and he left me."

"It sounds like you two have a lot of thinking and talking to do so i'm going to let you go. Bye honey."

Brooke and Donna were both right. After her talk with Brooke, Jackie immediately called Donna and she basically told her the same thing. For right now she decided not to tell Steven she may or not be pregnant. She didn't want to get her own hopes up and she didn't want Steven anxious and upset about something that may or may not be happening.

XXX The next week

Jackie was still sick and Steven was starting to get worried. She had started throwing up in the morning and at night before she went to bed, Jackie could barely stomach any food and the smell of certain foods was enough to make her stomach turn. Everyday he came home and had to force her to take medicine to reduce her fever and by the time she was finished running away and fighting him she was exhausted and collapsed on the couch on top of him every night.

The next morning after hearing her throwing up for 10 minutes then not wanting to eat anything for most of the day Steven decided he needed more information than "Just the Common Cold" something was seriously wrong with her and he needed to know what.

"Okay that's it tomorrow you are going to the doctor and we are finding out what's wrong with you."

"Oh no, Steven you know I hate the doctor and i'm fine I promise it's just a cold i'm sure i'll be over it soon."

Steven looked down at Jackie who had now wrapped herself around his waist and looked up at him begging him not to take her to the doctor.

"Jacks you said that earlier this month and you're still sick so i'm not taking that excuse anymore, you're going to the doctor whether you like it or not because I want to know what's wrong with you."

"No Steven please don't make me go" she whined hoping she could make him forget about it if she kissed him enough.

"Well I already called the doctor and you have an appointment for 2:30 tomorrow so you are going."

"Fine, she cried, but you are going with me and when we find out that nothing is wrong with me you are going to get me some ice cream and we are going to see some terrible movie that I want to watch. So I hope you have some money because I am getting the biggest size of everything." she let go of his waist, flipping her hair then turning around pouting the whole way back to the couch.

 _Welp at least I know it's not a brain disease or anything because that is definitely my chick right there._

Weeks 8-9

Here she sat in the cold doctors office alone, Steven was here a few minutes ago but he had to go to Grooves because of some emergency.

"Hey Jacks I have to go down to Grooves for a while because of some emergency or whatnot, I really hope Leo hasn't set the place on fire."

"Do you really have to go, I don't want you to leave me" Jackie turned to look at him her eyes already shining with unshed tears. She had no idea where those came from, lately she had been crying a lot more than normal and not just to get her way like she usually did.

"Look babe I really don't want to leave you but I have to go see what's wrong down at the store, i'm really sorry, but we can still go to the movies and do that other stuff you wanted to do."

"Okay fine, just don't be gone too long." she finally said after looking at him a few moments.

"Here" Steven said holding out the keys to his El Camino "Take my truck so just incase this takes longer than I think it will you can go home or come to Grooves. It's not that far from here so I think i'm just going to walk."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright ?"

"Yeah, i'll be fine i'm more worried about you and I don't want you stuck here if I don't come back in time." he replied sticking his hands in his pockets

"Just be safe and go make sure Leo hasn't burned down my business." she reached up to kiss him goodbye.

"Shut up it's not your business for the last time." he said chuckling at her antics, even when she was sick her personality shone through

"Whatever" Jackie called after him as he walked out the door shaking his head at her, slipping his sunglasses back on.

But that was almost 20 minutes ago and this medical magazine couldn't keep her entertained for much longer.

Just before Jackie thought she would lose her mind from boredom the nurse took a clipboard from off the desk and flipped the paper over.

"Jacqueline Burkhart" the nurse called out, " will see you now"

 _Thank God_ she thought gathering her purse and walking out of the waiting room.

XXX

"So Jackie, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Kennedy asked smiling at the young woman in a hospital gown

"Well, for the past month or so I have been feeling really sick, like I have been really tired, throwing up, achy, dizzy, light headed, and moody sometimes. I just haven't been feeling well. I had to call off from work 7 times in the past month."

"That's right you work at the local tv station. And from the symptoms you have described I think I know exactly your problem, but lets run some blood test just to make sure." he replied gently patting her knee before ordering the nurse to prepare the lab and some needles for blood test.

Soon the doctor was back in the room.

"Okay Jackie I know you aren't particularly fond of needles but I promise that this will only hurt for a second and Maria here is here to help if you need, so if you need to squeeze her hand she would be glad to help you." he finished, beckoning maria over to the exam table. Jackie looked over to her right and waved at the nurse as she extended her hand for jackie to hold. She grabbed it knowing that she would need it now that Steven wasn't here.

"Now i'm going to swab the area just to clean it, and now i'm going to draw your blood so don't be afraid i promise it won't hurt and remember Maria is here." said

Jackie felt the pinch of the needle breaking through her skin as she squeezed her eyes shut and held tightly to Maria's hand.

"There all done, see that wasn't so bad." the doctor smiled as he applied a rainbow band aid to the crook of her elbow and handed her a lollipop.

"Now you can get dressed while we wait for the results of your blood test."

"Thank you Dr. Kennedy and thank you Maria for holding my hand."

"No problem" said Maria

"Just doing my job" replied the doctor as they both walked out the room and down to the lab.

XXX

"Your results were just as I suspected Miss. Burkhart" the doctor said as he looked over her charts.

"Well what is it? Am I dying? You know what if I am dying please don't tell me, just send a letter to my boyfriend telling him what I have because I won't be able to tell him myself."

The doctor chuckled at her concerned and worried face. "No, no it's nothing like that, you are perfectly healthy and I have 2 pieces of good news."

"Okay, okay I can work with that."

"Well the first part is you don't have any illness or sickness you don't even have a cold and you don't have to get anymore shots or take any medicine unless you want to."

"Wait what are you talking about?"Jackie inquired looking confused

"Hold on I have to give you the other piece of good news: I believe a congratulations is in order."

"A congratulations?" she said her eyebrows raising further onto her forehead.

turned around and grabbed two things off the table one was a prescription of some sort and the other was a pamphlet. She turned it over in her hands. _What to expect when you're expecting: a step by step guide._

"Oh my god" she mumbled still not completely understanding what the doctor was saying to her.

"You're having a baby Miss. Burkhart."

Tears filled Jackie's eyes a mixture of joy and sadness swirling around in her eyes.

"Um thank you" she finally said after staring at the papers in her hands.

"I will be going now but make sure to check back in with me so that I can schedule some appointments for ultrasounds and recommend a obgyn. You take as much time as you need here." he said walking out the door shutting it behind him.

Jackie walked over to the mirror across from the chair the doctor just sat in. she stood in front of it and stared at her reflection for a while studying her face wondering if anything had really changed or if all the changes were happening inside of her. Slowly her eyes trailed down to her stomach where their baby rested. She lifted up her shirt examining it looking for any sort of change. The harder she looked the more she saw. She saw every freckle and scar that found a home on her abdomen. And also saw that her lower belly had started to stick out just a little bit, not enough for someone passing by to see but just enough for her to notice.

XXX At Grooves

"How did it go? What was wrong with you?" Steven asked when he saw Jackie making her way towards the counter looking a bit sick and nervous.

"Um it was fine I just have a cold and some allergies, I was prescribed some stronger medication to help it go away faster, but that's it."

Jackie couldn't help it, she lied straight through her teeth. After leaving the doctors office. She drove to the pharmacy to have the prescription for prenatal vitamins filled and she went home to hide everything as best she could before taking a much needed nap. Jackie had never felt so lost before in her life sure she was happy that she was having a baby and starting a family with Steven but this wasn't the way she envisioned it happening. She wanted to be married and go places before she started having kids. She wanted to live in a house with a white picket fence across the street from a good school so that her children had the best her town had to offer. She wanted Steven to be completely on board with this before it happened. Yeah she had been nagging him about it 2 months ago but she just wanted to know what he was going to say to them having a baby in the future. Now she knew that the whole time she was nagging him around costco she had been carrying Steven Hyde's child without either of them knowing. But now she had bigger things to worry about like how she was going to tell Steven and how he would react, what if he didn't want her to keep it? Or what it he left when he found out? What if he shut down on her and didn't want anything to do with her? Maybe he would think that she trapped him into this so that he would marry her. Jackie really hoped he would understand that she had not planned this that she was just as surprised as he would be. She really did not want things to happen this way.

"Jackie? Hey are you alright I asked you if you still wanted ice cream." Steven asked slightly shaking her when she just stood there not answering him.

"Oh um yeah, yeah sure that sounds great." Jackie stumbled over her words barely able to get them out. She couldn't look in his eyes right now that would leave her too vulnerable, if she looked him directly in the eyes she would spill everything and that was not how she wanted him to find out about their baby, she wanted the environment to be as controlled as possible, so that there would be as little stressing him out as possible.

 _Great,_ she thought, _now my mind is running wild with all the possible ways I could tell Steven i'm pregnant. Oh shit I also have to tell, everyone else that i'm pregnant. Should I tell my dad? I mean even if I was in prison I would want to know if my only child was having a baby. Damn now i'm overthinking._

"Okay you're acting really weird so how about we get out of here then, you can go home and take a nap" Steven said putting his hand on her lower back guiding her out the store and into his truck.

Weeks 10-11

The house that Steven and Jackie lived in had 2 bedrooms and a basement that could have another room if they wanted but it was never finished. Jackie looked around the 2nd bedroom across from hers and stared at all the clutter and boxes that lay on the floor. When they first moved in they put all the random things that never really found a home, in here saying that it would eventually get cleaned and sorted and put away. Steven also made her put her disco records in here because "He didn't want the disco crap infiltrating his every thought."

Now as she looked at everything, she realized that this was where her baby would sleep and grow up. They needed to clean this room and paint the walls and buy furniture and all that other stuff you had to do when you were having a baby.

Jackie picked up the first box that was in her way. Opening it up she settled on the floor knowing she would be here a while. Steven was at work and on Sundays she left the station early because they only did the morning news and were finished. In the first box lay all her paints, brushes and some other things that she used while painting. Not many people knew this but Jackie was more than a cheerleader. While in high school she took an art class and learned that she had a natural talent for painting and sketching. Once when she and Steven had just started dating she gave him one of the things she had painted. It was a sunset on the lake. The sun had started to dip below the horizon, the trees darkening from the lack of sunlight the sky turning deep shades of pink and lavender the blue giving way for the rest of the rainbow. The lake rippling lazily as a boat and a couple drifted further and further towards the sun. When Jackie handed the canvas the Steven he asked "what's this for doll?" Jackie giggled, she loved when he called her that "my favourite painting for my favourite person" he looked down at it smirking, thinking that she wasn't as shallow as everyone thought she was. Jackie had opened up to him and he had discovered that she was as deep as the ocean, with many sides to her. He knew things that no one else had bothered to find out like she was an all year around athlete. While cheerleading was her favourite and what everyone knew her for, she played rec soccer in the fall along with cheer in the fall/winter and when that ended in the spring she ran track. Jackie ran the 100, 4x1, 4x2, and vaulted. Steven went to the home meets a few times and he had never been more amazed than when he watched her pole vaulting. He loved to watch her set before she started down the runway, it was like watching a tiny dancer get ready for a show and after she finished with all her events, he walked her down to the concession stand and bought her pizza.

Steven kept a lot of her painting and drawings in his room, by the time he was ready to move out it had become a mini Jackie art gallery. One he particularly liked was a black and white sketch of a girl asleep on the couch with a book on her chest, she had even drawn in her listening to a Led Zeppelin record. It reminded him of when he want to see her before he learned her parents left her. He climbed through her bedroom window and called out her name seeing that she wasn't on her bed reading a magazine like she normally did. He walked around looked in her closet and bathroom. He walked out the room and down the hallway towards the steps. As he walked down them he heard some music playing softly from the family room. When he reached the landing he saw the cutest thing. Jackie sleeping on the couch his book in her hands, he wondered when she took it because it was in his room yesterday, and he looked towards the record player and saw some of his albums laying there. He turned back towards the couch and smirked at her. "She's coming along nicely" he thought.

After opening the first box she got through the rest fairly quickly. She set aside the things she wanted to keep in the house and made a mental note to tell Steven to put the rest of it in storage. Jackie grabbed another box, the room almost finished after 3 hours. This box held some of the things from her nursery. Inside were a model of a carousel, it had oil painted horses and turned on so that it would play music, light up and spin around. There were also some baby clothes, a white teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around the neck, there was also a photo the nurse had taken of her and her parents right after she was born. There was a white and yellow knitted blanket that she remembered laying across her crib when she was little. There were a few other things like her first pacifier, an old glass bottle, and some little toys she was too young to play with at the time. Across the room she spotted her old rocking horse. She never really played with it but when it was time to redecorate her room as a teenager, Jackie couldn't part with it. So like many other things, her horse had been packed away until she moved away from home.

Jackie also remembered that her old house had never been sold and many of her family's things were still in them. Priceless antiques that had been in her family for generations. Before the baby was born she wanted to get the old furniture that was still in one of her old rooms. Her parents, Jack and Pam hadn't known the gender until after she was born so all of the items in the room had been gender neutral with colors like yellow, blue, green, gray, and white. Jackie knew that everything was in perfect condition as her parents took care to keep it so. 3 other babies before her had used it, and she normally didn't want to have already used things. This was important to her that her baby used them as well.

With all her sorting and planning, Jackie realized this was the first time she thought about the baby and had not been worried, she also remembered over the past week her throwing up had subsided but had been replaced with very weird carvings for both food and non-food items. Once while she was in her office at work she had the inexplicable urge to eat the chalk that lay on her desk. And on monday Steven made her waffles and eggs for breakfast. Normally she put ketchup on her eggs but this time she dipped her waffles in it. Jackie was glad that Steven hadn't been paying her attention because she would not have had an explanation that didn't involve her telling him she was pregnant.

Jackie had gotten so lost in thought that she didn't hear Steven come home, she also didn't hear him walking through their house and finding her sorting through boxes stopping every now and then to stare at some object. He leaned against the doorway. He liked watching her when she didn't think he was. That's when she was the softest, he could observe her and she would be relaxed and not care what she did. It was his favourite. After watching her for a few more minutes he pushed himself off the door frame and walked into the room. He sat down behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Hey, it's just me."

"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been home? I didn't hear you come in."

"Not that long, just 10 minutes." he said kissing the side of her head "So what are you doing in here?"

"I figured that I might as well clean up this room since I don't have to work today. And I was looking for my paints and brushes so that I can start painting again. Oh look, I found my old uniforms, my track, soccer, and cheer uniform." Jackie grinned turning around in his arms.

"Maybe you should try those on me for me, I think I have forgotten what you look like in your cheer uniform." He said moving his lips down to her neck.

"Hmm maybe later, but before I forget I need you to put that pile of stuff into storage, I want to keep that stuff but I don't know where to put it." Jackie replied, already forgetting about her uniforms. Pointing to a large stack of boxes. "I think i'm gonna put my easel in here for a while before we need to use this for something." she thought out loud. Thankfully Hyde didn't catch on to what she was saying. Already busying himself with moving the boxes to his truck so he could put them in their storage unit.

When he left the room, Jackie thought about how she was going to tell him, she had already phoned Brooke, Donna and Red. she meant to tell Kitty so that she could help her think of something but Red answered the phone and she needed to tell someone, so that she didn't feel like she was keeping a dirty secret. Jackie was scheduled to go in for a 12 week ultrasound on Thursday. She wanted a picture of the baby because she thought it would help for Steven to see the baby and not just have an arbitrary idea of one. She thought it would help him to see his baby, that they made and not just any baby, maybe it would help to make it more real.

Weeks 12-13

"Here you are Miss. Burkhart, these are some pictures of your little one." The nurse said, smiling handing here 4 pictures of the baby. Jackie stared at them in awe, thinking of the little human she was growing inside of her.

"Miss. Burkhart, you are almost out of your 1st trimester, so in a few weeks or so you should be able to see your baby bump. Your hips might start to get wider and your chest will get bigger. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins and increase your water intake. Start thinking about making more health conscious food decisions. I think now would be a great time to start telling family members if you haven't already. In a few weeks you can come back and we can try to determine the gender of the baby." the nurse finished her speech.

"Okay when do I need to come back?" Jackie inquired.

"Just go out to the front desk, and you can schedule your next appointment and then we can be out of your hair for a while." the nurse smiled again making her way out of the room letting Jackie fix her clothes and gather her things.

XXX

As she walked out the mall and to her car, Jackie hoped that Steven wouldn't be upset when he found out he would be a father. She walked around the mall until she found the baby store looking for the perfect way to tell him. After wandering around she found herself in the upstairs section. Jackie found a dark blue mug that had white speckles on it, in the bottom of the cup read "you're going to be a daddy!" in cursive white hand writing. Tomorrow morning she planned on giving him his coffee in that mug so that he wouldn't find it before he was supposed to. After he found out she was going to show him the pictures and tell him why she had wanted to go back to her old house. She wanted to get the baby furniture that used to decorate her nursery. Jackie knew that Steven had the day off tomorrow so she hoped he wouldn't be moping around for the rest of the day and would understand why she had cleaned out their spare bedroom.

XXX The Next Morning

Jackie was so nervous that she woke up before her alarm went off. Rolling over in bed to turn it off before it woke Steven. She looked over at his sleeping form, he had no shirt on and his hair had been messy from her fingers pulling it and from him moving around when he was asleep. Last night when they fell into bed he had noticed her hips seemed a little fuller as he held them in his hands. Steven hadn't commented on them just lay soft kisses on them and buried his face between them. He thought maybe her body was starting to fill out more. She was by no means ultra thin, she had nice slight curves that he loved to run his hands over but he liked this too and hoped she stayed this way.

Carefully Jackie slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee pot and put on a record. It was her favourite album to play early in the morning before the sun rose completely. Here comes the Sun. Steven didn't care for it either way but once he said that it reminded him of her because she played it so much. She reached up on her tiptoes to retrieve the mug she bought yesterday from the back of the cabinet and set it down on the countertop. Jackie knew just how he liked his coffee one spoonful of sugar and with just a little bit of milk. After preparing his coffee she went to find Jangles in his bed. Jackie bent down to rub his head while waking him. "Hey Jangles, she cooed at him, "Hey baby, good morning, lets go wake up daddy." she said walking him towards their bedroom door. They didn't really let him sleep in their bed but she didn't mind if he hopped up there today. She left the room as she heard Steven waking up and starting to play with the dog.

"Morning doll" Steven whispered in her ear as wrapped his arms around her from behind. Jackie turned around to face him and planted a kiss on his lips holding him there for a bit trying to get him in the best mood possible before she broke the news to him. Pulling away from him she grabbed the mug off the counter and handed it to him. "I made you coffee." she smiled at him. As he took it from her and sat down at the table. He picked the newspaper off the table opening it, reading the sports section while sipping his coffee. She bent down to pour food and water into Jangles bowl as he came running into the kitchen.

Suddenly Jackie heard the mug slam down on the table. "Jackie what the hell are you talking about? Did you get another dog without telling me again? because if you did you are taking it right back to where you got it from." Steven asked standing up, his face getting redder by the second. Jackie stared at him for a moment confused as to what he was talking about. When he stood in front of her he seemed even taller than usual, now that he was fully dressed with his boots on and she was still wearing just the t-shirt she wore to bed. "What are you talking about? Why would I get another dog?" she asked getting frustrated.

"Last time we got a dog you told me I was going to be a daddy and handed me a puppy. If you didn't get another dog why does the bottom of my cup say you're going to be a da-….." he asked realizing what it meant as soon he said.

"Surprise" she said weakly as she opened the drawer behind her and revealed the ultrasound picture she had gotten yesterday. "We're having a baby." Jackie almost whispered as she stared at him to gage his reaction. Steven looked down at the picture, that was a baby, their baby, his baby. And suddenly all those thoughts of his childhood came flooding back to him, all the drugs, and beatings, and alcohol. The absent parents and being an orphan. He didn't want that for his baby but as he stared at the picture the only thing he could think to do was run. Run. Run far away from them, the only thing he could do for a baby was fuck it up and he didn't want that for any child, let alone his. He released a deep breath he hadn't realized he been holding. And he looked at Jackie who had so much worry in her mismatched eyes he had to look away from them, anywhere but there. Finally he open his mouth, he didn't know what he was going to say but after his mouth had been hanging open for a few seconds the only thing that came out was "Oh crap" he grumbled as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door of their home.

XXX A Few Hours Later

Jackie fell asleep after crying for 2 hours then calling Donna and crying to her about it for another 30 minutes. Now she lay in the middle of her bed that felt way too large for just her tiny body. Before she fell asleep she looked at her belly in the mirror and noticed that it had started to stick out just a little bit more, she cradled the little bump in her hand. "It's just you and me now baby." she whispered to it before collapsing in the middle of their, her, bed now. She tried to pull the blanket over her head to block out all sunlight but it just made her feel worse because the blanket smelled just like him after they had sex. A mixture of her but mostly him that had seemed to be permanently embedded into it. It just made her cry even harder but she decided to keep it because even though he had just left her his scent still made her feel safe and loved, even though that was the opposite of what she felt from him right now. But finally she fell asleep.

XXX A Few More Hours Later

Jackie woke to the sounds of a hammer pounding a nail into something she wasn't sure of. Then it stopped. "There we go" she heard Steven say. But that was impossible he had left her after learning that she was carrying his child. Then she heard the sound of a paint can popping open and then the soft stirring of a ruler breaking it up and stirring it back together. _Maybe i'm being robbed,_ she thought, _oh this is just fucking great first my boyfriend leaves me, i'm going to be a single mom, and now i'm being broken into this is just the best fucking day ever._ Jackie got out of bed still in the t-shirt she wore to bed that actually belonged to Steven. _I need to get rid of these_ she thought making her way towards the spare bedroom.

She looked into the room stopping in the doorway. There was Steven crouched down over something on the floor painting it. Jackie spoke up "If you don't want to stay I won't make you but I want to keep the baby." she said barely above a whisper, if Hyde hadn't been listening for her footsteps he wouldn't have caught what she said. He stood up and turned around at the sound of her voice stabbing through the silence. Steven dropped the paint brush he held in his hand back into the bucket and walked towards her. He pulled apart her hands that were wringing themselves around her wrist, a habit she did when ever she was nervous or scared. She was both right then. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. "You think i'm going to leave you?" he asked brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. Jackie looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears ready to spill out. "Well after I told you I was pregnant you said 'oh crap' and stormed out." she cried burying her head in chest staining his shirt with her tears.

He knew that it wasn't a good idea but that was the only thing he could think to do. After he left he hopped in his truck and drove off, he had no idea where he was going but he ended up at that hardware store where we walked around aimlessly letting all his fears of having his own family run through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about his own father and how he thought Steven was the worst thing to happen to him. He thought about his mother and how she blamed him for ruining her life, neither of them ever wanted him, he turned both of his parents into alcoholics and both of them never loved him. He remembered his 7th birthday. All he wanted was a party like the rest of his friends even the spoiled little burkhart girl who always seemed to follow Kelso around had a birthday party. He begged his mother to bake him a cake like did for Eric but it turned out lopsided and it didn't taste all that amazing but it was still a cake and his mother had baked it for him. But in between letting it cool down and having to frost it Edna had one too many drinks and ruined his cake. When he complained that it was now ruined she took a piece of it and smashed it in his face. It stung, badly. "Clean the rest of this shit up and go to room, I don't want to hear from for the rest of the day." she yelled walking back to her room where his father slept. Bud came rushing down the stairs, "Steven what the hell is this mess, why is your mother yelling?" he screamed at the little curly haired boy. "You know what?" he yelled before Hyde could answer. "I have had enough of your misbehaving." he yelled as he pulled off his belt and beat the child. After he was finished Steven had green bruises blossoming on his pale skin. His dark blue eyes shining with tears as he tried to hold them in. he didn't want his father to see him crying. Even when his father hurt him, Steven still tried to please him.

As Steven walked around the hardware store he spotted a box that had a baby bassinet on it. He picked it up, he remembered babies liked to sleep in this thing. So he bought it. He also remembered that Jackie liked white furniture so he bought a can of white paint and 2 paint brushes, he knew he couldn't use Jackie's she would kill him if he did. _Jackie._ Oh God, she must be so upset. Hyde knew he shouldn't have walked out on her but he needed space and time to think he didn't not want the baby but at the same time he wasn't ready to be a father. There were still things he wanted to do with Jackie and his friends before there was a baby involved. But he guessed he didn't have time for that anymore. Steven decided that he would not be like his father and leave his baby when things got rough. He would never lay a hand on him or Jackie he vowed and he would always make sure he had a home to come to, parents that loved him, and food on the table to fill his little belly when he got hungry.

When Hyde walked out the store with the things he bought, he loaded them into the car and made his way on home. He needed to apologize to Jackie, she was probably going to kill him for leaving her. He hoped she didn't want to break up with him. Steven didn't think she would but he wouldn't know what to do if she did. He wanted to stay with her and be in his child's life, he really didn't care what he had to do to prove it to her. When he made it to their house he opened the front door expecting her to be there waiting for him so she could yell at him. But she was nowhere to be found. As he walked further into their home, he heard soft snoring coming from their bedroom. He slowly opened the door checking to see if she was in there or if it was just the dog. He peered into the dark room and saw that she was curled under the blanket on his side of the bed, snuggled into his pillow. She looked so tiny on there big bed and utterly exhausted. He decided to leave her be knowing he could put this together without her waking up since she slept like a dead person. He quietly shut the door, backing out of the room waiting for her to wake up and yell at him.

Now here he stood with her wrapped up in his arms, crying into his shirt gripping handfuls of it in her tiny fist like she was keeping him from walking away from her. "Hey, Hey" he said gently pulling her away from him. "Look I know shouldn't have left you but I needed time and space to think. I'm really sorry, but i'm not gonna leave you, okay? I want to be here for you and the baby." he finished looking into her eyes again. They looked more hopeful now that he said that. Steven put his finger under her chin tipping her head back so she could look into his eyes. When he looked down at her again his eyes softened and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before continuing. "Besides how could I leave my favourite chick now that I know she's going to have my baby?" he whispered and chuckled a bit watching a slow smile spread across her face, some of the redness going away. He took his hands and cradled her face between them, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

Jackie took one of her hands and wrapped them around his wrist snuggling her face into his left hand. "Okay" she whispered. She loved it when he called her his chick. It was just so cute and adorable and it made her feel safe. She turned her head a bit looking at the paint behind him. "Steven what's that?" she said pointing to the can behind him. "Oh, um" he said turning around, "I remembered that babies like to sleep in these things so I put it together and then I remembered that you like white furniture over wood furniture so i'm painting it." he said softly. Putting his arm around her waist again.

"Oh Steven" she said reaching up to hug him again. "Come on" she whispered grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards their bedroom. He knew she didn't just want to have sex with him, she just wanted to feel close to him like she always did after the got into an argument and made up. He pulled her down onto the bed and began to pull off her t-shirt. He loved seeing her wear his clothes it was something about the way it cocooned her entire body, something about the way he was kind of claiming her every time she slipped something of his over her head, even if she wouldn't wear it out in public. He loved how everything stopped at the bottom of her thighs so he could see all of her bare smooth legs underneath. He peeled it off her, kissing the newly exposed skin leaving little red marks in his wake. He slowly made his way down her body taking her underwear off as he slid down further. He took one leg in his hand kissing and biting his way from her calf to the apex of her thighs. When he finished the left one he switched to right taking great care to be gentle with her. Soon he made his way back to her sex. Before he buried his head between her legs he looked up at her pushing her legs over his bare shoulders, her foot resting on his back. "I love you babydoll." he whispered as he dove between her thighs.

Weeks 14-15

"Wait you knew for 3 months you were pregnant before you told me?!" he asked sitting up, pushing her away from her spot cuddled into his chest. They just finished having thought-obliterating sex. And he could barely move so they ended up talking and somehow got on the subject of the baby. Her bump had grown a lot and was visible under her shirt. They had announced to everyone over the phone that they were expecting and Jackie had told her boss that she would be going on maternity leave in 5 months. Hyde even cleaned up their spare bedroom and started to think about what color to paint it.

"No, you big dummy." she said sitting up "I found out like 2 weeks before I told you but I didn't know how to tell you so I just waited but when I did tell you, I was three almost four months pregnant, dillhole."

"Oh okay" he said laying back down pulling her back into his side wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "When do we find out if it's a boy or girl again?"

"In two weeks" she said excitedly "I can't wait to find out then we can paint their room, and buy them clothes, Oh and we can start picking their name." she squealed . "Oh this is gonna be amazing." she squealed again.

Jackie snuggled further into his arms "Do you think that when we go visit Red and Kitty we can go back to my old house and get some of the furniture that was in my nursery?" Steven looked over at her, a little surprised that she was sentimental over these things.

"Are you sure you want that, because if I remember correctly you don't like already used things." he said pulling away a little bit to look at her. Jackie sat up again turning towards him and picking up one of his hands in hers. "I know I said that before, but I don't think that about everything now, like your shirt you gave me for my 17th birthday is my favourite shirt even though it smelled like cigarettes and weed. Besides the last four Burkhart babies used the same furniture and I know that the baby won't have my last name, I still want him or her to have something of mine." she finished looking down at their joined hands.

"Look Jacks i'm not opposed to having your old stuff, now I don't have to buy overpriced furniture from the corporate branch of the government, I just never thought you would want that type of stuff. Steven answered pulling her into a hug.

"Well I do, i'm trying not to be shallow anymore." she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're still shallow, now you're just sentimental and hormonal." he laughed pulling her back down onto the bed and pressing his lips to hers.

XXX

 _Your baby is about 4 to 4 ½ inches and about 1 ¾ of an ounce. If you could see your baby's face, you might be able to see her wince and grimace, because her facial muscles are developing and flexing. All of her tiny organs, nerves, and muscles are starting to function. The intestines have moved farther into the baby's body; her liver begins to secrete bile, which will later aid in the digestion of fats; and her pancreas begins to produce insulin, a hormone which turns sugar into energy. It happens around week 14 or so. The fatigue and morning sickness that may have marred your first trimester begin to subside. Perhaps for the first time in months, you feel healthy, sexy and energetic. Your moods start to smooth out and get even better when you feel your baby's first fluttery kicks. You've left the stormy ocean behind and entered calm waters._

"Huh" Hyde thought "maybe that's why she's horny all the time" he sat on one of the chairs they had outside watching the dog run around. Earlier that day he saw one of the baby books she had picked up from the store sitting on the coffee table in the living room. He picked it up flipping through until he found the fourteen week mark. Steven still had no idea what he was doing but mostly he just did whatever Jackie asked which surprisingly wasn't much. Even though once she woke him up in the middle of the night so he could get her french fried and ice cream from mcdonalds. Although at first he was annoyed that she woke him up to get her food, when he saw her sitting in the living room in the middle of the night listening to The Beatles and stuffing french fried dipped into hot fudge and ice cream, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked dancing around and eating. Yesterday though he found her in the basement a canvas on her new easel and jars of paint open sitting on the small table beside her stool. "Steven?", she asked looking up at him as he walked down the stairs "Do you think it's weird that I really want to eat this paint?"

Steven stared at her like she lost her mind, which he supposed to she did if Jackie had wanted to eat paint. "I feel like Van Gogh, you know he ate yellow paint because he wanted to be happy." she said smiling up at him from her stool. Steven gave her a weird look as he bent down to kiss her hello. He put his hand on her little bump. "Jackie you know Van Gogh was depressed and ate paint because he was suicidal." he deadpanned

"I heard that but I don't want to eat paint because i'm trying to die, I don't really know why I want to eat it, I started painting today and I don't know I just looked down at the jar of blue paint and suddenly I wanted to eat it."

Every since he heard that she not only wanted to eat paint but chalk as well, he started keeping an eye on her making sure she didn't accidentally poison herself and kill the baby.

As Steven sat outside reading the book, he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do when the kid actually got here. Sure he would take care of it but from what he saw at the Foreman's and his own parents, dads either beat the hell out of you, ran after your first t-ball game, wished they had 2,000 feet so that he could stick 500 of them in 4 different asses, or called you a dumbass every chance they got. Dads sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper while drinking a beer. While the mother made breakfast, washed clothes, and generally took care of the child. Steven guessed while the kid was still a baby he would hold it and try to make it feel better, but what if he couldn't? What if his own child didn't like him? Was that what is was like for his father? Is that why he could never really be alone with Steven without some terrible shit happening? All of these questions ran through his mind as he watched Jangles chase after birds in their yard. Then his thoughts shifted over to Jackie. Now that he had come around to the idea of having a baby she seemed more relaxed and got excited over the littlest things. She had written a letter to her father that was still in prison, telling him that she was pregnant and that she was still with me, even though her dad hated me. Something about how I was corrupting his little girl and she had no business fooling around with a common criminal. Well now look at our situations.

He reached in his pocket pulling out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. When he stuck it in his mouth getting ready to light it; he stopped. This couldn't possibly be healthy for a baby especially while it was unborn. Steven figured that he had to quit before he was born, but for now one cigarette couldn't hurt a baby that wasn't within 10 miles of him.

XXX

Hyde sat on the couch trying to pay attention to the television but couldn't. Jackie was distracting him, sure what she was doing wasn't for his benefit but he couldn't help but watch, how could he not? Here she was in the middle of the living room wearing just one of those sports bra things and leggings that perfectly hugged her ass and hips, and she expected him not to watch. Earlier that week she read something about how doing yoga throughout her pregnancy would help with an easier labor because it strengthened the muscles and helped with flexibility so it wouldn't hurt so much when the baby was coming out or something like that. Jackie had explained it to him that evening before she started but he hadn't really been paying attention. He was more interested in looking at her boobs that looked very nice without a shirt over them and the little bump that started to form on her lower belly.

"Okay, i'm all finished ." Jackie said popping up from the floor and rolling up her yoga mat. He hoped she would do this everyday after he got home from work it was the perfect ending to a long day at work other than having her actually naked and under him.

"Next week I have a doctors appointment." she said sitting across from him on the couch. "That's cool" Steven replied still dazed from watching her do yoga. He always thought it was for hippies and stoners out in California but now it was the only thing he wanted to watch Jackie do. God, now he felt like Fez.

"And guess what?" she paused clapping a little bit, "We can find out the gender!" Jackie finished suddenly in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him to her. She pulled away from looking him in the eyes, she gasped, "Oh my God, we can start picking their name, and we can stop referring to the baby as just baby or baby Hyde, we can start calling it by its name!" she said practically beside herself with excitement. "Steven do you want to have a boy or a girl?" she asked, curiosity had always been one of her best and worst qualities. "Wait you're coming to the doctor with me right?"

"Yes Jacks I told you I don't even have to go to work on saturday." he said

"Oh that's great because I was thinking that maybe afterwards we can go to BuyBuyBaby and get some things for the baby since we will know if it's a boy or a girl." Jackie said excitedly. But then she looked over at Steven who didn't look too fond of going shopping no matter who it was for. "But if you really don't want to go then I can just ask Brooke or I can go by myself." She added quickly knowing he was still a little wary of having a baby.

"No, no. it's okay, I'll go with you, but this better not turn into an all day event." he conceded. At first he was going to say no, that was until he saw the look in her eyes as she told him he didn't have to go. Sure he didn't have to but he knew it would put an unnecessary strain on their relationship and despite seeming Zen and aloof, he was already so in love with his unborn baby. Steven already felt the intense urge to protect the baby and it wasn't out into the world yet. So he decided he could survive a couple days of shopping for the little human if it meant his mom was happy and they would be ready for the baby when it came.

Weeks 16-17

 _The nose, lips and taste buds are formed. The head is covered by a fine, soft hair called lanugo. Length: about 5 inches; weight: about 2 ounces. Fetus fact: Starting now, female fetuses show mouth movements much more often than males. Your womb is now starting to grow up and out of your pelvis, so you may have a neat and noticeable bump below your belly button. Now that you're becoming visibly pregnant, you may also find yourself a topic of discussion._

 _Your milk glands may already be kicking into production. You may sometimes notice what looks like water sitting on the tips of your nipples, or nipple-level wet spots on your sheets when you wake up in the morning. If you need to, put breast pads inside your bra._

 _Your body is practicing making colostrum, a protein-rich fluid that is great for newborns. You may begin to feel Braxton-Hicks contractions, which get your uterus in shape to give birth. These "practice" contractions feel like a tightening in your uterus or abdominal area. You may get them more frequently after exercise. If you have regular contractions (more than four an hour), uncomfortable pelvic pressure, or discharge lots of fluid or mucus, contact your care bellies don't reveal a pregnancy until the second trimester. Until then, the uterus is usually hidden behind the pubic bone. "When women look like they are showing earlier, it is often due to the bloating that accompanies early pregnancy," Thoppil says. You may also show earlier if you have been pregnant before or your ab muscles are lax. Interesting facts to know as your baby bump grows. When you're pregnant, the payoffs for developing strong abdominal and pelvic-floor muscles are plentiful. Strengthen your abs and pelvic floor now for an easier delivery and a lower risk of incontinence later._

"Steven do you want a boy or a girl?" Jackie asked while she sat in the car, on their way to the doctor. Today they would try to find out the sex of the baby. Sometimes they had heard from , that the baby was shy and you wouldn't be able to see for another week or so. Jackie was too impatient and hoped the baby would cooperate with them. All she wanted was to start picking out the baby's name and buying them clothes and decorate their nursery. She wanted to be able to tell everyone the gender at the baby shower Donna, Brooke, and Kitty were throwing for her. She didn't mean to find out but leave it to Fez to let the cat out of the bag. One night she received a call from Fez asking her what she wanted as a present for the baby shower. Confused she pried for details before he finally let out that their friends were throwing her a shower and that he wasn't supposed to tell as it was a surprise.

"Um, I don't know, I guess a boy but I don't mind either way, a baby is a baby, but I like you so, I wouldn't mind a girl either." he finished looking over at her from the driver's seat. "Steven somehow I don't think being with me and having a baby girl is the same thing." she finished as they pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office.

Jackie jumped out of the car nearly forgetting to close the door as she practically skipped to the front door. Hyde walked behind her watching her joy as he went to the front desk to check them in and grab the papers she needed to fill out before they saw the doctor.

It seemed like Jackie had waited an eternity for the nurse to call her name but in reality it had only been 10 minutes. When she heard her name being called she almost pulled Steven's arm out the socket trying to get him out of the waiting room fast. Jackie quickly changed out her clothes and into the hospital gown they gave her. She didn't even complain about how ugly it was, she just hopped onto the exam table, grinning like a loon and kicking her short little legs back and forth while they waited for the doctor to come back.

XXX

Jackie looked down at the pictures the doctor gave her after the ultrasound. She still couldn't believe that it was their baby growing in there. She looked at her stomach lifting her shirt so that she could get the full view. She wasn't that big, you couldn't see it if she wore one of Steven's shirt and could only feel it if you were pressed against her other than her body starting to fill out a little more, no one could tell that Jackie was pregnant just by looking at her.

"I think we should start putting this stuff away." Hyde spoke up from behind her as he entered the room that would soon house his unborn son. He looked at the stuff that had already been set up. Two weeks before when they went to visit Kitty and Red and tell them their news. The pair stopped by Jackie's old house and brought back most of her old baby furniture. It was all in great condition but some of it she just didn't like. They grabbed her crib, changing table, dresser, toy bin, and a few other things she thought would be nice of him to have.

Jackie looked up at him as he grabbed one of their numerous bags from the baby superstore. Most of it were clothes but there were blankets, bottles, hats. Socks, and some stuffed animals. She had bought some pacifiers and some bedding for the crib as well. Afterwards they stopped by the hardware store to pick up paint. She finally decided on the colours she wanted after finding out the gender. She was going to keep most of the room white but paint one wall pale yellow and the rest of the room would have gray trim running around the room.

Hyde began putting the already neatly folded clothes into the drawers of the dresser. When he ran out of room he grabbed one of the bins that lay in the closet and put the rest of the diapers, blankets and the like in there. Jackie sat in one of the chairs they kept in there and grabbed one of the books that lay on the little table that sat beside it and opened it up. _1,000 baby names for little bundle of joy._ The title read. "Steven do you think we should start looking at names for the baby?" she asked hoping her would say yes. Jackie had already thought of a few but wasn't really sold on any she wondered if Steven had thought of any and just hadn't told her.

"Yeah that's cool, we can do that later." he answered looking at her over his shoulder. He didn't really care what they called him as long as it wasn't Steven or Bud. he didn't want the baby to be named after him. He would be the last Steven J. Hyde and would make sure his kid didn't try to name their kid after him. God, he was already thinking about when his kid would be having kids. "What if we just called him Kid?" he said jokingly walking over to Jackie and sitting on the ottoman that sat in front of the chair. Steven scoot back a little situating himself between her legs and lay back on her stomach. Jackie put her hands in his hair and began carding her fingers through it. "Isn't that a baby goat?" she asked laughing "and thanks for putting all the stuff away. I would have never done it."

"I know" he says pretending to be annoyed "you're just so lazy." Steven moved his head back a bit so he could look up at her and smiled at her annoyed expression. He got up from the spot and held his hands out to her. "Let's go look in the book and see what names we like best." Hyde pulled her up and lead her into their room and sat down on the bed patting the spot next to him. Jackie sat down and snuggled into his side, reaching for the remote turning on the tv mostly for background noise.

She cracked open the book "Alright how about Adam?"

XXX

They had been sitting on the bed for 3 hours and still hadn't seen a name they both liked. Hyde sat on the bed growing more and more frustrated by the second, he had no idea picking out a name for a baby would be this hard. Even Jangles had become bored and fell asleep on the end of their bed. He held the book in his hands while Jackie held a pen and notebook in her hands writing down the names they liked. They switched jobs because Steven's handwriting looked like chicken scratch and she complained about how she couldn't read it.

"What about Liam?" he said even though he knew Jackie would not like it, he didn't either really but at this point he didn't care anymore as long as the baby wasn't named asshole or fuck up then he would be fine. "No, I don't really like that one." she said shaking her head. So far they had 3 names written down. Mason, Alexander, and Harper. Jackie liked Harper the best but couldn't find a middle name that fit well with it but Steven liked Mason the best because he said it sounded the most badass out of the three of them.

"Jacks I give up, how about we just call him baby Hyde like everyone else has been doing and call it a day?" he said only half joking. Right now anything sounded better than Liam or Adam. Jackie smiled and looked over at him resting her head against his shoulder cuddling into his side and putting the book down in her lap. "That could work but what are we gonna call him when he is no longer a baby?" she asked wanting to know how far he had thought this out. "Then we will call him Young Hyde and then move through the stages of his life until we get to Middle Aged Hyde." Jackie laughed again. She glanced over at the clock on his night stand. 12:15 it read.

"Maybe we should be getting to bed. We can think about this more tomorrow, besides we have 5 whole months to decide before he gets here." she said softly already turning off the lamp sitting on her nightstand. Jackie pulled the blanket up over them as she turned over on her side and pressed her back into his chest. Steven sighed turning off the other light and getting comfortable behind her. He lay his head down behind hers on the pillow they shared. Sometimes they would start off on separate ends of the bed but every morning he woke up to a pile of raven coloured hair on his pillow and her perky nose rubbing against his or just mere centimeters away from his. As he started to drift off to the sounds of traffic and her slow even breathing, Steven placed his hand on her stomach slightly rubbing up and down before slipping under her shirt. He went to sleep with his hand resting there and it stayed until Jackie stirred awake the next morning.

A father cradling his child.

Weeks 18-19

 _Fat is being deposited throughout the body. Teeth have started to form. The fetus begins to hear sounds in your body (such as your heart beating) and may even startle at loud noises. Length: about 8 inches; weight: 6 ounces. There's still plenty of room in your uterus, so your fetus can be quite active with her new muscles. She may change positions frequently, cross her legs, recline, suck her thumb, and turn somersaults. Her retinas have become light sensitive, and your baby may be able to detect a glow if you shine bright lights at your belly (even though her eyelids are sealed). During this week, and the next few weeks, you may feel your baby's first movements—a fluttery sensation in your pelvis. Called "quickening", many cultures believe that this is when life begins. You may have aches and pains in your legs, tailbone, and other muscles. If you have certain pregnancy complications or limitations or if you just want to play the pregnancy card! You might need to cross these household tasks off your to-do list and either delegate them to someone else or hire some help._

"Since you guys know that the baby is a boy, have you picked out a name?" Kitty asked as she handed Jackie more food. Everyone was sitting around in the Forman's living room for the baby shower. Steven didn't really want to be there but he figured he should for Jackie plus he told Eric, Kelso, and Fez they had to go if he had to go. Steven sat next to Jackie with his arm around her shoulders as she ate more of cooking.

At first everything was going well for Jackie, she was getting attention, presents, and everyone commented on how beautiful she looked, pretty much everything she liked. But towards the end she wanted to take a nap and cuddle up next to Steven. She knew that she couldn't though because her friends had went through a lot of trouble to get everyone in the same place at the same time.

"We started looking at some last week but, we couldn't decide on any." Jackie answered "Yeah and I hate everything i've heard so far." Steven chimed in. "Hyde hates everything so I don't think you should let him pick the name Jackie." Eric said standing up and heading over to Donna. "Nuh, uh." Michael interrupted, "That's not true you guys could name the little guy Hittin' it or Pizza, or Led Zeppelin." he said as he dove back into his cake with a goofy smile. "Or, or you could name the baby doing it! Since we all know Hyde loves doing that." he piped up again much to Kitty's dismay.

"Kelso, would you just shut up." Steven barked smacking him in the back of the head. "We aren't naming the baby hittin' it or whatever other dumbass names you come up with."

"I like Harper, but Steven said it sounds like a girls name." Jackie said. "It does sound like a girl and that would be fine, but he is not a girl." he said getting up and taking Jackie's empty plate in the kitchen.

"So Steven, do you really hate every name or are you just trying to put all this off until the last minute." Red asked from his place at the kitchen table. Hyde turned to look at the older man. Not sure what he should say as he made his way over to the kitchen table. He thought it over, sure he wasn't necessarily ready to be a father but he was coming around to the idea of a little one hanging around with him until he went to school. It wouldn't be so bad he would get home from work, play around with him a little bit, give 'em a bath, and put him to bed. And do all that other random shit you had to when you become a dad. Maybe he wasn't exactly ready but then again no one ever really is, he just had to suck it up and be there for Jackie and their kid, because he didn't want to be an absent father like his deadbeat dad was. "Well first I really do hate every name, like I hate everything else, and no I am not trying to put everything off until the last minute."

"Son, what exactly have you done to prepare for this baby?" Red asked a little smirk on his face.

"Let's see, we went to Jackie's old house and got all that sentimental crap she wanted like her crib and dresser, then we went to some overpriced baby store and bought a bunch of clothes and some other stuff. Oh and uh I painted his room, it's yellow." he looked down at his hands that were currently messing around with the watch on his left wrist.

"And what about all that smoking son?" Red asked another question this time setting down his newspaper to look Steven in the eyes.

"I uh...well...it's uh…" he stuttered not exactly sure why he couldn't tell Red that he hadn't stopped smoking entirely but he had made some progress by cutting back and not smoking when Jackie was home.

"Don't you know how bad smoking is for pregnant women and babies?" Red asked incredulously "You could literally kill that little kid before he even has a chance at being alive."

"I stopped smoking when Jackie was home because I know it's bad for her but I don't think I can just quit cold turkey." Steven said shaking his head. He knew it wasn't good for the baby but he didn't think he could quit smoking, getting high, and drinking beer all at the same time.

XXX

Jackie looked at Steven as he walked around what would be the baby's room. They still hadn't settled on a name but had started calling him Peanut. At the moment Steven was putting together the rocking chair that would sit in the corner of his room. "Steven is it weird that I find you doing things for the baby hot?" Jackie asked unable to stop herself. Every time she saw him putting something together or getting her food to satisfy whatever craving she had, Jackie wanted to jump his bones, and a few times she had.

Hyde turned around smirking at her, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. "Look, babydoll, i've always been a fox, your weird hormones are just now making you realize it." Jackie smiled at him making her way over to him. Steven pulled his shirt over his head, tossing the discarded clothing in the hallway. "The rocking chair's finished." he said leading her over to it. He sat down then pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck starting to rock the chair, testing it out. "I've always thought you were foxy," Jackie quipped "But I think you're even sexier now that you're gonna be someone's daddy."

"I've already got a tiny woman calling me that." he laughed kissing her cheek at the scolding look she gave him.

"You know what? I think you would be even more of a fox if you got me some waffle fries from Fatso Burger." she gave him that million dollar smile hoping he would do it even though it was nearing 10:00 p.m.

"Hey Jacks, you know something? You're real cute so no one has ever told you no," he said standing up to grab his discarded t-shirt. Jackie cocked her eyebrow thinking he was going to tell her no. she didn't know what she was going to do but it probably included kicking him in the shins. She put her hands on her hips looking up at him narrowing her eyes. "Oh yeah?" she challenged.

"Yeah? And because you are a scary little midget when you are angry and hungry i'm not going to tell you no either." Steven laughed at her surprised face. Whenever they were together Jackie was always prepared for a fight, it was cute and infuriating all at the same time. He walked into their hall closet and pulled out his shoes, grabbing his keys and wallet from the table. He walked outside locking the door behind him and hopped in his truck. Steven pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the nearest Fatso Burger. He turned the radio on but turned it down to where he could barely hear it. He thought about Jackie, his baby, and what Red had said to him about doing right by her. He had been thinking about it all week. He knew Jackie had always wanted to get married and have kids and do all that other crap and now that they were having a kid he thought that she would want to get married. But to his surprise she had only mentioned it once when they were lazing around in bed together and were talking about whatever popped into their heads.

It surprised him that she hadn't been jumping down his throat to marry her. He wondered what happened to make her change her mind. He wondered why he was even thinking about this. He was supposed to be happy that she wasn't pressuring him into doing something he wasn't ready for. But damn it, after Red grilled him for not "doing right by Jackie" made him think more and more about them being together and being a family or whatever once the baby came.

Steven was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized he had been sitting at a red light for a while until there were three cars honking behind him. He pulled into the drive-thru of Fatso Burger and gave the employee the order. As Steven waited he realized that maybe he should marry Jackie, he still had the ring he was going to give her when she went away to Chicago. She had never seen it before so she wouldn't know that he had it for all this time. Finally his food was handed through the dirty window, he couldn't for the life of him understand why Jackie wanted to eat this. For the longest time she wouldn't eat from fast food places. She just now started to like eating this. That kid really was his baby.

Weeks 20-21

 _Your baby now weighs about three-quarters of a pound and is approximately 10 1/2 inches long._

 _Your baby has begun her main project for the rest of your pregnancy: putting on weight. She regularly drinks amniotic fluid for hydration and nutrition, urinates in the fluid and breathes in and out (fortunately, the fluid pool refreshes itself every three hours). Her eyebrows and eyelids are fully developed. Taste buds are forming on her tongue. Her eyelids are still sealed, but her eyes are active._

 _Some women report feeling better and more energized at this stage of pregnancy than they have at any point in their life. We hope you're one of them!_

 _To safely build up your endurance for labor and for taking care of your baby later, take long walks outside or on a treadmill, ride a stationary bike or use an elliptical trainer._

 _To keep your uterus and pelvic-floor muscles toned, do Kegel exercises and have orgasms! If your doctor has told you to avoid sex because you're at risk for preterm labor, ask what he means by "sex" and which acts may be off-limits._

 _If you do want to have sex, embrace the ubiquitous three-word Nike slogan. As long as your pregnancy is progressing normally, you can have sex as often as you like (some exceptions may include a history of miscarriage or preterm labor). Be aware that it's pretty common for some women to experience bleeding during intercourse, especially in the first trimester. This is caused by the normal swelling of capillaries in the cervix, which can burst when irritated during sex. While such spotting or bleeding is generally nothing to worry about, you should still mention it to your doctor or midwife. If fears about 'doing it' are stressing you out, here's what you need to know._

 _The benefits of moving more during pregnancy begin immediately and last your whole life. Your baby will start reaping the benefits in utero, too._

XXX

It was sunday, Jackie's favourite day because neither she or Steven had to work and they did whatever came to mind. Right now they were sleeping. But not in bed but in their brand new recliner. They had to replace the old one because jangles ripped it up and slobbered all over the old one. So here they were a week later in their new and improved X-Large Lay-Z-Boy. They took up their usual position when they sat together. Steven in his chair and her in his lap, this time they were just a little cozier. He sat in the chair and Jackie sat between his legs curled up into his chest. Her hands wrapped around one of his arms, snuggling into him further. She had brought one of their huge fluffy blankets from the closet and spread it on her lap as she cuddled into him. Steven wrapped one of his arms around her and rested his hand on her bump. Thay had been resting like that for an hour or so, even Jangles and Marley were sleeping. Or as much sleeping as a fish could do.

Jackie started to stir, needing to move around a little, her hair brushing against his nose. The movement caused Steven to sneeze, jerking her awake. Hyde put his hand on her head laying it back down on his chest "come on doll" he whispered kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair out of his face. She settled back into his lap but not quite sleeping yet. Jackie took in the smell of cologne and all the other scents that reminded her of him. _1879 Sweet Tobacco and Whiskey._ She thought it described him perfectly it smelled just like the title said it would but it also reminded her of the way the earth smelled after a thunderstorm. It made her feel safe and wanted. Out of all the guys she dated, only Steven made her feel this way. She hoped their baby would feel this way about him too.

XXX

"Steven" Jackie whined following him around Grooves while he was closing up shop. She always got off from work before him and even though the store was open from 9-9 on most days unless there was an event going, he still stayed behind a bit to clean up and make sure everything was in its place. He may not have wanted anyone else to think he cared about anything but he did. Hyde turned around to face her putting down the records he held. "What is now?" he asked exasperated. "Steven, we still haven't decided on a name for pumpkin." she said coming up to him and taking his hand placing it on her belly. "And I think we should have some names we like before he is born so that we can stop referring to him as kid, baby Hyde, or spawn of Satan like Eric likes to call him." Jackie smiled up at him. "Fine but if we don't find one by the end of this week, you are going to figure it out on your own." she clapped her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little. "Oh, good now I can name the baby Sebastian!" she smiled her eyes shining brightly thinking she had finally gotten her way.

"Jackie, for the last time no child of mine will be named Sebastian, c'mon Sebastian Hyde? That is the name of some nerd like Eric getting his ass beat everyday by some girl for the rest of his life. And I don't think you want our baby to end up like Eric." Steven finished. He turned around picking his jacket off the back of his office chair. Hyde hated that name, he didn't really know why but the first time he heard her say it, Hyde hated it. Something about it sounded weird and off putting. But Jackie being Jackie said it sounds perfect. It sounded smart, sophisticated, and rich she had said. "Well if you wanted all those things maybe you and I should not be having kids together let alone be together in general." he grumbled when he heard her say that.

"Okay but if you want any say in picking his name you have to actually help and not just grumble and brood every time I ask you to help." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine but don't be surprised when I pick the dumbest name out there."

"I don't care, I just want you to be there." she said softly taking his hand and leading him out the door.

XXX

"Milan"

"No, too stuck up."

"Avery"

"Nope that one reminds me of a bird and I don't like birds." steven sighed tossing Jangles tennis ball in the air as they lay on their bed.

"Birds? How does that remind you of birds?" Jackie asked looking up from the book and crossing the name off the huge list of names she wrote down.

"Well Avery sounds like aviary and aviary's house birds and planes neither of which I like." he finished "Next" he called out.

"Shut up, okay um let's see Quinn."

"Nah"

"Rebel"

"Yeah I like that one." Hyde smiled up at her

"I knew you would, too bad I think it's tacky." she said crossing that one off the list too.  
"Benjamin"

Steven didn't say anything so she said it again thinking maybe he hadn't heard her. "Oh no I heard you, but i'm just thinking what middle name would go with that."

"Oh my gosh! Steven, you like an actually good name." Jackie exclaimed. "And because I loved that name so much I thought of some middle names that would sound good with it."

"Kay, lay 'em on me." he said putting his hand on her stomach. Jackie kept her hand on her belly to gauge the babies reaction as they said the names out loud. At a few of the names he felt him move around a bit, but for most of the other ones he stayed still.

"What if we used your middle name?" she asked knowing that Steven was adamant about them not naming the baby after him. For some reason Steven did not want the baby or anyone else named after him, maybe it was because Bud's name was actually also Steven and he wasn't up for naming babies after a person he hated. "Look honey, I know that you didn't want the baby to be named Steven too but what if we just used Jameson its cute." she smile trying to make him see her way.

"Jacks, the only name this kid will be getting from me is my last name." as he said that he thought of when he was going to propose to her, someday she would have his last name too. He knew that she always wanted to get married and when she first brought it up he would run away from her and dodge all her questions, but know even though he still wasn't 100% sold on the idea of marriage, he knew he wanted her and besides they were having a kid and he didn't want to the kid to be born a bastard. Hell even his parents were married and his family was one of the most fucked up in Wisconsin.

"Steven" Jackie looked down at him with a slight frown on her face. "Would you please stop referring to Benjamin as that kid, he isn't a goat, he is a baby, _your_ baby." Jackie hated when he called their baby "kid". Ben wasn't just some random child they found on the street, he was physical evidence of their love, or whatever nonsense Jackie had said about him.

"So have we decided on Ben?" Steven asked ignoring her little rant because he learned it was better to let her say what she wanted and be upset about it for a little than to argue with her and cause a full blown fight, which had happened a few times before he got smart.

"Yeah I think so and it seems as if he likes it too." she said placing his hand back on her belly so he could feel the soft swish of him moving around inside of her.

Jackie said she could feel him kicking but not anything too intense just little kicks like he was trying to say hello to her, but whenever Steven put his hand up to her he only ever felt the movement of fluid sloshing around in there.

Hyde lifted her shirt a bit peeking at her swollen stomach, running his fingers over the smooth skin there. He noticed her belly button had popped out too. He started at it for a moment trying to imagine what Ben would look like. Steven broke out of trance when he felt Jackie run her fingers through his hair, and with that he bent down and pressed a small kiss to the side of her belly.

Weeks 22-23

 _The brain has entered a phase of extremely rapid growth. Length: about 11 inches; weight: just under 1 pound._

 _She is entering her fifth month of existence. Her fingernails are almost fully grown, and her organ systems are becoming more functional and specialized. She has a distinct pair of lips, and her first canines and molars are developing below her gum line. She looks like a miniature newborn. Blood is traveling through the umbilical cord at four miles an hour, fueling her growth with oxygen and nutrients._

Jackie had been up for almost an hour now walking around and using the bathroom because Ben would not give her any rest. every time she walked around enough to lull the baby back into resting and she could finally lay back down, he would start kicking her in the ribs again. "Steven" she angrily whispered, it was his child that was keeping her awake after all. It was just like him to keep her up all night and not care what happened the next morning. "Steven" she said again this time in a normal voice. If she had to be up so did he because it was his fault she was like this anyway. "STEVEN" Jackie yelled this time, hitting him on the chest to wake him up.

"What, what's wrong ?" he asked groggily sitting up and rubbing the spot where she hit him. "Will you please talk to Ben again, I can't sleep because he is awake." Jackie begged him. After reading that the baby can hear them she talked to him all the time and made Steven do it to sometimes. They had quickly learned that Ben would calm down if he heard Steven and would press against the side of her belly he was on almost like he was trying to hear every word Hyde was saying. It was really kinda cute.

Steven sat up further into bed grabbing her hand and guiding her over to his side so she could sit next to him. He rubbed his eyes before grabbing the book she kept on their dresser. _Winnie-The-Pooh._ He normally wasn't one to read children's books but this book had been Jackie's she was little and she had begged him to read something to the baby last week when he first started kicking her a lot at night. So he kept on the dresser just in case there were times like these.

"I say it's a splendid day in the neighbourhood! said owl" Steven started. He really couldn't believe this kid was already making him so things he never saw himself doing and he wasn't even born yet. Maybe it was that he was sleepy and didn't really care what he had to do to make Jackie go back to sleep so he could sleep too, or maybe it was that he was next to his favourite chick in the world and she was carrying his baby and that made him a little softer towards them. He didn't know but soon enough he was reading page after page to Ben, his head near her belly so Ben could hear every word, one hand holding the book and the other wrapped around Jackie's back so he could feel , when the baby pressed his foot against him.

XXX

"Oh my god!" Jackie exclaimed "I just thought of a great middle name for Ben." she said rubbing her stomach. She thought that maybe the baby already knew his name because whenever someone said it, he would kick her in the ribs.

"Well?" Steven said driving them to the birthing classes he didn't really understand why they had to attend a class on how to give birth, he thought the body just knew what to do. What did people do before classes for this had been invented? They just had a baby, but then again had made them sign up for it because it would "help you two bond over the baby before he even came and would make labor all the more easy!" well at least that's what Kitty seemed to think.

"Oh yeah!, his middle name could be Jackson!" she said excitedly. "Benjamin Jackson, doesn't that sound adorable?" she asked him looking over at him with a brilliant smile. "I mean I guess it sounds okay but it's boring and it makes him sound like a politician and I hate politicians." Steven finished pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Puddin' pop I know you hate politicians, the government, police, and 'the man', whoever the hell that may be, but I think it sounds cute plus it goes really well with Hyde" "Everything goes really well with Hyde so let's not use that as our measuring stick." Steven deadpanned. Jackie frowned at him sticking out her bottom lip and looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "Fine if you like Jackson go ahead but if we name him that you gotta spell it with an x, it's more badass that way."

Jackie cocked her head to the side confused as to where this x would be. "You mean like at the end, Steven that doesn't make any sense."

"No, kettlehead, I meant in place of the ck, put an x so it would be spelled j-a-x-s-o-n."

"Oh, I understand now. I guess that could work, but if he ever ask why his name is spelled in a dumbass way, i'm gonna tell him it was all your doing."

"On the contrary, he will be thanking me that he now has a badass nickname instead of just Ben." he smirked at her as they got out the car. As they made their way towards the entrance jackie grabbed Steven's hand. "Thanks for coming with me I know you really don't want to go."

"Eh, whatever" he said shrugging his shoulders. As they came to the hospital he began reading the signs to find out where they were supposed to be. "There it is." Steven said pulling her towards the door. When they walked in the saw about 4 other couples and Steven instantly hated it. They were too happy and smiling for his taste. They were all talking which meant they would want to talk to him too, and talking was not his thing. Hell he even avoided talking to Jackie when he didn't have to and she was the reason he was here.

Just his luck the instructor walked in right before another couple approached them and started talking to him and Jackie.

"Hello everyone, i'm Emma and i'm a certified midwife and birthing instructor, so to start how about we go around the room introducing ourselves before class begins. I'll start, as i said before i'm Emma Austen, I have 5 kids, a wonderful husband, and I have been teaching this class for the last 10 years. Now that I have gone how about we start with you" she said pointing next to them at an older looking couple.

Steven didn't really pay attention to what they had to say, he didn't even catch their names. He really didn't want to be there and hoped Jackie would talk for him, besides this was her thing she talked and sat in the background drinking beer. Damn it was their turn. Thankfully Jackie spoke up before he had to. "I'm Jackie, and this is my boyfriend Steven. I'm 25 and I work for the local news station doing the weather and afternoon news report, and Steven owns a record store. Oh! And our baby is a boy and his name is Ben." she finished smiling at everyone.

 _Boyfriend._ He had been thinking about them a lot lately, he couldn't help it, he planned to propose to Jackie but he didn't know when, were, or how. But he knew he had to do it soon because he knew Jackie had always wanted to get married before she had a baby, it was strange to him that she hadn't brought it up much since he found out they were expecting.

Steven was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard any of the other introductions or the instructions that Emma gave out. The only thing that broke him was Jackie stabbing him in the ribs with her long nails. " _Steven,_ pay attention." she hissed at him. He looked around at the other couples and copied them. A minute later he was sitting behind Jackie with her between his legs, while he was trying, and failing, to coach her through breathing.

Why did he have to do this? Would she suddenly forget how to breathe during labor and die? He didn't think so. _I can't wait to get out of this class, I didn't even go to most of mine when I was in high school._ He thought.

XXX

"Steven it's not that hard, just get on top of me and in a few short seconds, Bam, we're doing it." Jackie said trying to pull him down on top of her but he wouldn't budge. They were both naked as the day they were born, but Steven was pulled away from her, standing at the edge of the bed. The past week had been great, Jackie didn't have any mood swings, and they had sex all the time. Rarely since they moved in together had love making been so consistent and constantly passionate. Sometimes they went at it for hours. But as time went on her stomach had only gotten bigger, and become a bigger problem. At first she wasn't very big at all so it was easy for them to do missionary but now he just couldn't.

"No Jackie, i'm not gonna crush the baby, besides didn't you tell me that hurt yesterday?" he asked. "Yeah but only at the end" she answered still trying to pull him on her. "Look baby, i'm not gonna lay on top of you, i'm pretty sure that Ben will come out with a lopsided head or something and i'm not gonna have you blaming me for that." he said getting off the bed and coming around towards the foot of the bed. He reached forwards a grabbed Jackie by the ankle and sliding her down the bed towards him. When he got her close enough he grabbed her by the waist. Jackie wrapped her legs around him her hands sliding down to clutch his forearms. Steven released one hand from her grip and lined himself up with her entrance and pushed into her in one fluid motion. "Oh Steven" Jackie let out a breathy moan arching her back into him as he bent down over her careful not to rest his weight on her. He leaned over connecting their lips running his tongue over her bottom lip then pulling away a bit. "See this way i can still be on top." he said. He buried his face in her neck biting the skin there and running his hands up and down her sides.

Weeks 24-26

 _The fetus develops waking/sleeping patterns. Real hair (not lanugo) begins to grow on the head. Length: about 12 inches; weight: 1 ¼ pounds. Fetus fact: If born now, your baby would have about a 50 percent chance of surviving._

 _Your baby's skin becomes less translucent as pigment is deposited, and it looks wrinkly because her body is making her skin more quickly than it makes the fat to pad underneath it. Your baby's unique hand- and footprints are forming. You may feel jumps as she has bouts of hiccups. In fact, it may seem like the baby is in perpetual motion._

 _Your uterus is about 1 1/2 to 2 inches above your belly button, and your bump is definitely apparent and hard to disguise!_

 _You may be suffering from heartburn, muscle aches, sore feet, fatigue, and dizziness. Call your care provider if you feel dizzy often or if you faint; it may be a sign of anemia. Dizziness if often caused by low blood sugar or by standing up too fast. Rise slowly, and eat regularly._

Steven looked over at Jackie's sleeping form. She passed out on the couch after coming home from work. She claimed she wasn't tired every time, he would ask her but she wouldn't even open her eyes to answer him. Tomorrow was her birthday and he had gotten her a present but he also planned to propose to her later that day. Donna, Eric, and Fez were coming over to celebrate her birthday with them, but some of her co-workers were going to do something at work for her too. He really didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he was going to propose to her in the backyard after dinner and that it would be just the two of them. Hyde was never one for an audience when he did important things, so he figured this would be no different.

He knew that Jackie was into that sort of thing but, he also thought jackie wouldn't mind it being just them since most of their relationship consisted of just them. And now Ben. Steven looked over at Jangles, who was laying on the floor at Jackie's feet. The dog lifted it's head and trained his eyes on Steven. They were studying each other, despite both of them taking care of Jangles, he likes Jackie more than him. He didn't know what it was but when he was a puppy if she would sit in Steven's lap, Jangles would sit in front of them and bark until Jackie got up and then he would follow her around the house. Once before his 1st birthday Jackie had been taking a bath and forgot to close the door, forgetting how much the puppy loved taking baths and bubbles. And he came running into the bath and dove in with her.

A minute later a very wet and angry, soap covered Jackie came walking into the living room holding an equally wet but very happy puppy in her hands. She dropped him in Steven's lap, who then had to deal with rinsing him off and drying him off.

Hyde didn't really care for the animal either way, but had never been much of a dog person, or animal person to begin with. The only reason they still had the puppy was because Jackie begged him and cried to let them keep it. Also the humane society wouldn't let him take it back.

The more he thought about the dog, the more he thought he could use him when he asked her to marry him. Perhaps he could tie the ring around his collar and have him bring it to her. Steven looked back at Jackie, maybe he could ask her that way.

XXX

"Look, isn't this adorable?!" Jackie asked Steven excitedly. Currently they were sitting in Ben's room putting away all the other things that he would need, or whatever else Jackie wanted. Somethings they didn't need to buy anymore of like blankets, toys, pacifiers, burp cloths, hats because Mrs. Forman gave them a bunch of it during the baby shower. Steven turned a bit looking over his shoulder at a canvas print Jackie was holding up it said "here comes the sun little darling" in big yellow letters over a sun rising above some mountains. He had to admit it was cute. Next she picked up a white letter B and sat it on the dresser. Steven didn't think the baby would care what his room looked like but also didn't want to argue with her if he didn't have to. Especially since tonight was the night he planned to propose to her. After giving it a lot of thought he finally decided on what to do for her.

After they came home from dinner he would bring her home and the fire pit in the backyard would be set up. He bought all the things to make s'mores since that had been her favourite food recently. It was kind of cold outside, but nothing they couldn't handle with a fire. When he would pass Jackie the bag of marshmallows the ring would be sitting on top and when she saw it he would get down on one knee and pop the question. Hyde wasn't really worried about her answer, he was worried about fucking it up and forgetting what to say. He didn't have a huge elaborate speech planned out, but he did have a few things to tell her. He also had no idea how soon they would get married, but he suspected it couldn't have been that bad it was basically permanent dating. It would be just like they had been doing just now it was legal and forever and stuff. Steven never saw himself as the type to get married and settle down, but now was as good a time as any since Ben was on the way. Besides after high school he always sort of knew that him and Jackie would be together even though they suffered some major bumps in the road. Now that he thought of their relationship, he hoped Ben wouldn't ask him about all the times him and Jackie broke up, especially not Sam. He wasn't proud of his first marriage considering, it wasn't real, and that he stayed with her knowing what it would do to Jackie.

He never talked about it. But he stayed with Sam because it was easy, she never expected anything of him so he could never disappoint her. One night after Sam split, he got high off his ass, he had been so high that he actually started making sense for once. Steven realised it wasn't all the expectations Jackie had of him, even though they were annoying, he was afraid of failing her and her not wanting him anymore. Jackie had always told him he was so much more than whatever his parents thought he would turn out to be, he was worthy of love, and that she would always be there. Sure there had been plenty of fights because they were never good with words when it came to each other, but the two could always show it. In the end Steven would find his way back to her even when he thought he lost his way forever.

Steven was only certain of a few things in his life, he was always dressed to jam, beer was his favourite drink next to cherry coke, and Jacqueline Burkhart was his girl.

XXX

Donna and Eric made their way back to their apartment on the other side of town and Fez had gone back to the hotel he rented for the night. When they entered their home Steven was glad to see that Jangles went to sleep. This meant he didn't have to deal with an energetic dog who only wanted Jackie's attention while he was trying to ask her something important. "Okay Puddin' Pop i'm ready for my presents." Jackie laughed as she waltzed across to the couch waiting expectantly. "Okay do you want to one outside first of the one in the box first?" he asked pulling a box down from their fridge. He stuck it up there because he knew she wasn't tall enough to see the top of it.

"I think I want that one." she said pointing to the box he held in his hands. It wasn't wrapped but the box was her favourite shade of blue, the same colour as his eyes. Steven sat next to her pushing the package into her lap watching for her reaction. Jackie took the top off the box and pulled out the gift. She held up a navy blue ski sweater that had red fair isle print running across the top. She lifted it higher feeling the soft worn fabric. She could tell it was new but it also had been worn a few times. Jackie looked over at Steven "Whose sweatshirt is this?, it's already been worn." she asked folding it again in her lap. "It's yours, you always complain about how cold it is and how you don't have any sweatshirts so I bought you one, but I know that you are just going to wear mine, so I wore it a few times so it smells like me and it's stretched out so now it's gonna be really big on you."

She didn't respond at first just grabbing his face in her hands and connecting her mouth to his. She kissed him deeply hoping he could feel just how much Jackie loved him. Jackie pulled away after a moment wanting to thank him. "This is one of the sweetest things you have ever given me I love it." she cooed stroking his beard as she peppered kisses all over his face. "Check the tag" he said around her wandering mouth. Jackie pulled away searching for the tag. She pulled the tag out from the shirt lifting it up to read it. In his jerky boyish handwriting, she read _For my Grasshopper._

"Oh Steven" she said again pulling his face towards hers again "I love it, I love you" she said pressing her lips to his. Hyde pulled back grinning at her, "I like you alright I guess." he said standing up from the couch, he held out his hands to help her off the couch. Even though Jackie was six months pregnant she was still tiny. Truthfully it looked like she stuck a beach ball under her shirt. "Come on, let's go outside." he said as he nudged her towards the door.

Once they were settled outside he handed her a bar of chocolate. "Thanks, I have really been craving chocolate a lot." jackie commented as she sat on the couch they had outside. "Well it's not just chocolate. We are making s'mores." Steven said as he dragged the fire pit towards the center of the deck. "That's my favourite food!" she exclaimed "Ugh I love you so much." she said looking over at him as he threw wood into the pit and started lighting it. "I love you too." he said quietly.

Finally the fire got going and Steven sat next to her on the couch with a box of graham crackers and a bowl of marshmallows. Thankfully Jackie didn't notice the glint of the ring in the marshmallows, she was too busy eating the chocolate he gave her even though he said to wait, it was a good thing he had more. "Okay graham crackers" Jackie demanded holding out her hand. Steven reached over and set the box in her hand. She pulled one out and broke it in two, setting it down in her lap. "Stick." he picked one of the ground, peeling off the tree bark so it wouldn't get in her food. "Chocolate." he picked up another bar and opened it handing her three squares. "Marshmallow" this was it he thought. Steven put the bowl in her hands watching for her reaction. Jackie reached her hand in the bowl pulling out a marshmallow, she stuck this one in her mouth, she went in again. He saw her hand skim over the ring brushing past it before registering that her hand touched something that wasn't soft. Her fingers wrapped around the ring and held it up in the air. "What's this?" she asked still examining it. "It's a ring." he said stupidly "yeah but why is it in here?" she said in her duh voice. "It's yours" he said again growing more nervous by the second. Suddenly every word he ever learned left his brain and he found he had almost nothing to say.

"No it's isn't" she said still looking at him. Steven scooted a little closer to her so that their knees were touching and took the ring from her hands. "Uh Jackie" he started but found he didn't know what else to say, so words just started spilling out his mouth. "I uh, I know I don't say it enough, but I uh, really do love you, and um, I care about you a whole lot." he stumbled over himself. "And uh, I just think that we should get married because we have a baby on the way, and um I love you." he finally finished, his face bright red, Jackie could see it even in the dark.

"Steven Hyde, are you proposing to me?" she asked still looking at him in shock. "Yeah" he answered still nervous. He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hand holding the ring up with the other before looking at her mismatched eyes and asked her, "Jackie, will you marry me?"

Her whole life Jackie wanted to be married, at first it was because of all the things her mother instilled in her, to be married, rich, and pretty were the only things you needed in life. But when she first began dating Steven she knew she wanted to marry for love. But being rich would help. But now as he was kneeled in front of her she couldn't help but think back to when he said you only get married when your back was against a wall like when your girl was pregnant. Jackie thought of their current situation, Was his back against a wall? Maybe, but he had chosen to stay with her because he wanted Ben. Was she pregnant? Well duh. And of course she was in love with him, deeply and whole heartedly. And she knew Steven loved her back, but maybe he was only asking her to marry him because he felt it was the right thing to do, not because he actually wanted to.

"Steven, are you only asking me to marry you because i'm pregnant?" she asked swallowing, not really wanting to know the answer. "What?" he asked incredulously, that was not the answer he had been expecting from her. "I said-" she started again. "No, I heard you, I just, that was not the answer I had been expecting." he said looking down at the ground. His hand pulling away from hers, but she pulled his back gripping it tightly before speaking again. "Steven I love you so much, but I distinctly remember you saying you would only get married if you got someone pregnant, and here we are and i'm pregnant. Look of course I want to get married but I want you to ask me because you genuinely want to, not because you feel, like you have to 'do the right thing by me'. She finished.

"Jacks, I mean yeah, part of the reason I asked you was because you are pregnant, but that's not it, I thought about it and marriage wouldn't be that bad, it's basically forever dating, and you're the only girl I want, so I asked you to marry me." Steven said looking up at her again. He didn't know when this happened to him but he really did want her to say yes, of course he would be happy to date her forever and not be married but being married would be cool too. He didn't care what they were to each other, he just wanted to have her.

"Okay, well in that case, i'm going to say yes. I will marry you Steven. But if I remember correctly you also said dating was prostitution, but you don't always get what you paid for. " she said pulling him to his feet so she could kiss him. Steven pulled away after a moment slipping the ring onto her left hand. He watched as Jackie inspected it again. "What's wrong with it?" he asked after she didn't say anything for a minute, just continued staring at it. "Nothing, I love it, but I think it's a little too big." she laughed kissing him again.

"Hey Puddin' Pop?" she asked after she sat back on the couch with him, snuggled into his side as they roasted marshmallows and listened to the soft rock music he put on in the house. "Where did you get this from? It looks like an antique." She said looking at it some more. The band had a braided design around it instead of a solid band, it had smaller diamonds that sat in the middle of the four gold flowers, leading up to the blue topaz that was in the center.

He was just gonna tell her he had for the last 5 years but never gave it to her. "Well I had it since before you left for Chicago a few years ago." after she gave him the ultimatum he moped around in his room for far longer than he cared to admit. He knew he wasn't ready for marriage but he knew that he wanted Jackie, plus he figured they didn't need to get married right away they could figure somethings out first before they did all that. So the next day he went to Kenosha to an antique jewelry shop that specializes in engagement rings. He walked around the store a bit, looking for one that screamed Jackie, he knew she would want something big and flashy, but he didn't have enough money for that. But he also knew she appreciated the little things and he was proud to have taught her that. So when he happened upon the ring he knew she would love it. Instead of a big diamond it had a sizeable sapphire and had flowers surrounding it. Jackie loved flowers, she always had some in her room and it would stand out, Jackie would love that too. And another thing was it was vintage from the 1940's. For some reason Jackie loved old jewelry, she said it made her feel like she was there with the person who owned it before her, even though she claimed to not have liked used things.

So he bought it. But he had to get it resized, Steven knew she had really tiny hands so when he was searching through his room last night he found one of the rings she left in his room on the bathroom sink, she left a lot of things down there, but he had been lucky to find that one. So when he was on his way to Kenosha, he brought it with him for reference. Steven handed the ring over to the jewler and was told to come back in 3 days.

After 3 days he came back and picked it up, on his way he still had no idea how he was going to ask her, maybe he would do it on the water tower and hope he didn't fall off, or maybe he would do it in his room in the basement where they spent most of their alone time. The whole way home Steven thought of Jackie. When he made it back to the house he went into the basement making sure she wasn't there and walked into his room. It wouldn't be hard to hide as his room was messy, so he stashed in the middle drawer of his dresser under all the random crap he kept in there. Steven reemerged out of his room and went up to the kitchen where he saw . "Hey Steven, have you heard from Jackie?" she asked reaching into the cabinet. "Not since yesterday, why?" Kitty turned to look at him "Oh well um," she started wiping her hands on her apron reaching into her back pocket. "She asked me to give this to you." she finished, her hand extended towards him now with a note in it. It was folded in thirds and on the back it said Steven H. in her girlish cursive handwriting. "Thanks" he mumbled walking into the living room and sitting in Red's recliner as he opened the note. He started reading.

 _Dear Puddin' Pop,_

 _I have decided that forcing you to marry me was not a good idea. I don't think either of us are ready for that. When you asked me why I couldn't just be happy with what we have instead of talking about the future all the time I realised that I was happy with us but I just wanted to know that I would be happy with you in the future as well. You are still the most important person in my life and I love you to the ends of the earth (even though you believe the world is flat) but you also helped me to realise that talking about the future wasn't going to mean anything if you didn't take the opportunities that are right in front of you. So I decided to take the job in Chicago, I hope you aren't mad at me for leaving but now we don't have to get married._

 _I love you._

 _-Jackie._

She left him. Jackie left him, she gave him exactly what he wanted and that was not to be married but now that he had it, Steven did not want it. He just wanted Jackie back. He thought about the ring he had in his room, and how he would never be able to give it to her now. He got up from the chair, shoving the note in his pocket trying to forget he ever read it. Steven went into the kitchen and got a beer before going to the basement and finding his stash. He turned on the TV, the only thing on was the price is right.

"So yeah after you left I just kept it." He finished. "Wait so you just had it all this time? Why didn't you just give it to Sam?" Jackie asked peering up at Steven. He sighed shifting away from her a little bit. "Did you want me to give it to Sam?" he muttered a little frustrated. "Well no, I just asked because I was gone so I just wondered why you didn't just give it to your wife." she said not really wanting to know the answer, Jackie didn't really know why she asked but before she could control it, it just came tumbling out of her mouth. "I didn't give it to her because, I bought it for you, because I was going to marry you before you left for Chicago." Steven finished standing up to walk back in the house. "Look Jacks I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Steven, are you upset?" Jackie inquired. "I wasn't trying to make you upset," she said following him into the house with the bowl of marshmallows in hand. "I just wanted to know why you kept it for so long, but I knew the answer after I asked but it just sorta fell out my mouth." she responded. "So you're not mad at me right?" she said looking down at her shoes.

"Nah i'm not mad, it's just that I bought it for you so I was gonna give it to, and if I didnt , I was just gonna keep it." steven answered pulling off his boots and making his way to the couch, patting his lap so she would sit there. Jackie made his way over to him, "I'm sorry, okay I love you and I love the ring, let's just, let's just um watch tv and eat chocolate." she laughed kissing him on the cheek. "Or we do it" Steven suggested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jackie looked at him for a second, biting her lip before looking down like his mouth. He started growing out his beard again and even though she would never admit it because she talked about how he looked like a poor lumberjack, Jackie loved the way it felt against her skin. Suddenly she hopped out of his lap and grabbed his hand leading him to their bedroom. "Okay, let's go!"

Weeks 27-29

 _Your baby weighs about two pounds and is about 14 to 15 inches long, about the size of a small pot your baby were born now, he would have an excellent chance (85 percent) of surviving. He still isn't fully formed and would probably not be able to breath by himself. He would need to stay in an incubator to keep his body temperature regulated, and he would have a weak liver and immune system. (Fact: Babies have more taste buds at birth than they will have later in life. Newborns can sniff out and tell the difference between their mother's milk and someone else's.)_

 _The weight of your baby is putting pressure on your back, which can cause shooting pains (sciatica) in your lower back and legs. Lifting, bending, and walking can make the pain worse. Warm baths, ice packs, and changing positions may volume of your amniotic fluid is reduced by about half. With less cushioning blocking the view, you'll be able to see bony knees and elbows poking out of your stomach when the baby kicks and turns._

 _As you grow, you may start to see stretch marks on your breasts and abdomen. You may also have a hard time bending over and tying your shoes. Your heart rate may have increased, causing you to feel flush and look winded with less how foreign they can look on your body, stretch marks (or striae) are a normal part of pregnancy: Half of all moms-to-be can expect to find these rippled stripes on their skin._

 _You may be distressed to see the numbers on the scale creep (OK, jump) up: From here on out, you'll probably be gaining about 1 pound a week. This still only translates to about 300 extra calories a day, though._

"Steven, we have to baby proof the house, what if Ben sticks his finger in a outlet or something? What if he hits his head on a sharp corner? Oh my god my baby is going to be exposed to all sorts of dangers! What will happen if we aren't there to protect him? We have to homeschool him Steven! But what if he ends up like Eric? Then what are we gonna do?" Jackie worried "Oh no having a baby isn't going to be easy." she cried flopping down into Steven's lap while he sat at the kitchen table.

"Look Jackie, he will be fine, we aren't home schooling him and he won't turn out like Eric, I just hope he doesn't turn out to be 5'3 like you. That's the one thing Eric has going for him, he's tall." he said stroking her hair a bit.

"Steven i'm serious, in like 12 more weeks he is going to be here, like out here in the world, and then he is going to grow up and leave me all alone and i'm just gonna have you here being all grumpy and moody. Aw man we're going to be Kitty and Red in a few years!" she cried again. Jackie threw her arms around his neck again but her belly got in the way of her being pressed against him like she normally is.

"If you are going to be mad about me being grumpy then that's just too bad because i'm not changing so you're just going to have to get used to it." Jackie sat up looking at him disdainfully. "Steven I will not be sitting on the Forman's couch, being all fat while you watch TV and demand that I bring you beers!" she yelled stomping away towards the bedroom. "You have fun in there being angry!" he called after her.

"Oh you just shut up! Go write some angry letters to the government!"

"Don't think I won't !"

Jackie stood in front of the door, her hand on the door knob "well, I'm just gonna go take a nap, because i'm tired!" she huffed slamming the door behind her.

"Well, aren't you just a pleasant little daisy." he muttered when she closed the door going back to his newspaper.

XXX

"So Donna what do you think?" Jackie asked as she pulled the cover off her canvas. "I think that i'm going to put it in the kitchen above the dining room table." she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Don't you love it!" she asked

"Jackie I had no idea that you paint, when did you start and when did you get so good?" Donna asked "well in high school I took an art class and found that I had a natural talent, just like I do for everything else I try." Donna looked over at her, some things never changed, Jackie was still her snobby self, but she had mellowed out in the last few years.

Donna studied the painting, it was a very simple but clean painting, it was 3 potted plants sitting in the window while the sun was setting, and out through the window you could see two small figures laying on a blanket watching the sunset, while an even smaller figure ran after a dog. She figured it was probably her, Steven, Jangles, and Ben. Sometimes she wondered if she would know Jackie better had she not befriended Sam. Before she came they had made real progress, Donna started to see a side of her that she didn't think was there. Jackie actually had feelings and she cared deeply about each of their friends, she wasn't always a stuck up, spoiled brat. The first glimpse she got of this was Jackie paying for her engagement ring. There was still a small rift in their friendship but they were working on it.

"This is great, why didn't you go to school for art?" Donna inquired

"Because it was more of a hobby than a career for me, something I did when I was bored or stressed or whatever, and if I did as a job I think it would take the fun away from it." she answered inspecting the painting further. Then she walked over to one of the numerous boxes in the basement and pulled out an old sketchbook. "When Steven and I broke up the last time I sketched a lot" Jackie started flipping through the pages. Stopping at one in particular it was of Steven he was in the Forman's kitchen looking out the window, his sunglasses hooked on the collar of his faded band t-shirt, a can of beer in his left hand his right hand holding up his head as it lay in his hand cocked to the side. It was like looking into a photograph. They both had seen him sit this way many times the same somber look in his eyes.

"Have you ever shown these to Hyde?" Donna peered over her shoulder, "I gave him some of them when we first started dating but he hasn't seen any of the ones in here, I wasn't going to show him any of them because I didn't think we would get back together."

"Well you should show him now, I mean look you guys are together now, you kinda can't get rid of him, you are carrying his baby." she said

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Jackie muttered quietly to herself still looking down at him.

XXX

She hadn't really gotten much bigger, truthfully she looked like a child really. Jackie hadn't gained much weight and her waist was still defined but now her stomach was sticking out. Steven had never really imagined her pregnant, mostly because he couldn't see himself with a baby, but when he looked at her he just thought "oh yeah that's Jackie." He sat on the bed fiddling around with the buttons on his shirt and watching Jackie as she studied herself in their full length mirror. She just stood there with her shirt lifted up looking at her stomach and then down at her legs. When she woke up this morning he heard her rustling around in the kitchen, when he walked in Jackie informed him that she could no longer see her feet or the floor because Ben was in the way.

Steven, still not fully awake just rubbed his eyes and told her to try not to trip over anything. "God Steven you are so not helpful, how would feel if there was a human growing inside of you constantly moving around and kicking you, and now you can't even see the floor because said human is blocking your view?" she scoffed "what if I step on a nail and die from the rust getting in my foot? Did you ever think about that? No! Of course you didn't! You know why? Because you're a selfish asshole and you only think about yourself! You probably wouldn't even care if i died, God you are so difficult to live with sometimes!" after finishing her little tirade, Jackie stomped past him and slammed the door to their room still cursing about how he was an ass and would never understand what she felt like.

Steven let out a deep sigh before tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. "I just wanted to have breakfast." he said looking down at the dog and shaking his head.

Weeks 30-35

 _Your baby's length is about 16 inches—about as long as a laptop computer—and she measures almost 11 inches from crown to rump. She weighs approximately 2 1/2 to 3 pounds._

 _From now until delivery, every baby will gain weight at a more individual rate. Your baby has doubled in height over the past six weeks, and from now until delivery, she'll gain only a few more inches in length. Don't worry if she's in a strange position (what your care provider might call a "transverse lie"). There's still plenty of time for her to get settled into the head-down (cephalic) position for birth._

 _She's floating in about 1 1/2 pints of amniotic fluid and has some room to move. Your baby's most important organ, her brain, continues to develop at a rapid pace. Her eyes are able to track light, and some researchers have theorized that exposing your belly to light may stimulate development. Try moving the beam of a flashlight slowly over your belly in a dim room, and see if she reacts._

XXX

When Jackie wasn't yelling at him and bossing him around she was sleeping. Of course she blamed it on Ben, saying how she couldn't sleep at night because of his constant kicking but if she slept in the recliner while it was rocking, he would let her sleep for hours. And right now that was exactly what she was doing, while Steven, Eric, Donna, and Fez sat around their basement watching TV, and partaking in one of the hazy benefits of the previous decade, Jackie sat in the recliner dead to the world for a few hours.

 **Pan to Eric**

"See Hyde, having a baby was a bad idea. The kid isn't even here yet and it's already keeping you up all night." Eric said looking next to him to gauge Steven's reaction.

 **Pan to Hyde**

"You know man this may be my last circle and you want to spend it talking about how crappy my life is, Get out." it was true his life was pretty crappy right now. Jackie was angry one minute and jumping all over him the next talking about how much she loved him. Then she was back to crying and yelling at him the next. He even let her play the crappy disco music she loved so much. It had worked for about 3 days before he needed to listen to something. It also didn't help that her boss let her go on maternity leave 2 weeks early, so she was following him around everywhere.

 **Pan to Donna**

"You know I bet Jackie is up there right now thinking about kicking your ass, hey, hey you guys think that maybe Ben will have curly hair and sunglasses when he's born? Because that would be cool."

 **Pan to Fez**

"Oh Donna that's stupid, Ben won't have curly hair I don't think Jackie would allow it. But the sunglasses, he would definitely have those, I think they're genetic or something."

XXX

"Steven are you getting tired of me?" Jackie asked looking up at him from her spot on the couch. Oh no. this was dangerous territory, Red had warned him about this, women would ask very specific questions seeming all innocent and whatnot but they were actually traps. Steven did not need another night of her kicking him in the shins and yelling at him about being an ass. "Um no, why would you think that darling?" he said carefully trying very hard not to piss her off but that was very hard for him to accomplish lately. "Well it's just that we normally don't spend this much time together, and i'm bored at home all by myself so I just follow you everywhere." her bottom lip poked out. He knew this was coming she was going to start crying and he wouldn't know what to do about it inevitably making the situation worse.

"And Steven, Ben's gonna be here soon and then I won't have you all to myself anymore, and i'm gonna miss you and now i'm really sad and I miss you already" she cried Damn he hated it when she cried, not only did he not like to see her hurt, he also didn't know how to deal with it know that she was pregnant. Before she would only cry when she was deeply upset about something, and he would wait for her to come to him, when she was ready. Then all he had to do was hold her in his lap and tell her everything was going to be okay. But now, now he had no idea what to do. Sometimes all she wanted was him and other times, Jackie would scream at him if he tried to touch her and other times, she would scream at him for waiting too long to comfort her and then cry even more.

So here he was trying to debate what to do in the matter of seconds before she A. starts crying more B. screams at him or C. kicks him in the shins, screams, and cries some more.

"Oh that _hurts_ " Jackie says suddenly knocking him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see her slightly bent over with her hands rubbing her stomach.

"Woah, what wrong is it Ben?" he asked growing more worried by the second.

"Um I don't know, it doesn't fell like it normally does when he kicks me this feels more intense."

"Okay um maybe you're having one of those um contractions, yeah, I think that's what they're called" he finished taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. "Oh my God Steven, what if we have to go to the hospital but we can't because we haven't put the carseat in. and I am not driving my newborn baby home in the el camino so don't even think we are."

"Jackie, listen if you want me to go put the carseat in I will, but everything will be fine, just sit here and i'll call Kitty."

"Steven?" she asked as he began heading out the door with the carseat in hand, "I think we're having a baby."

Hyde gave her his signature half grin, "I think so too sprout."

Week 36

One week. One full week. It had been a full week since she first felt the signs that Ben was going to be born soon. But instead of holding her newborn baby in her arms, Jackie Burkhart sat on the couch, with her boyfriend angrily watching tv and a dull ache throbbing in her lower back. After she felt the first contraction she thought to herself "okay Jackie, this is it, you're having a baby, a real live baby. Oh god, a baby, Steven and I are going to be parents." those thoughts alone made her even more tired than she already was. While Jackie got lost in her joys and fears, Steven remembered that he was supposed to call the midwife when Jackie started going into labor.

It had been almost 2 days at home when, Jackie started crying about being pregnant forever and her whole body hurting,made him call the midwife again to make sure she wasn't dying.

"Honey this is all perfectly fine, you are not dying, and you will have a baby in your arms soon, okay?" Callie, their midwife reassured her.

"Isn't Ben supposed to be here already? Why isn't he here yet?" Jackie cried tearfully into the phone

It had taken another 20 minutes on the phone with Callie, 2 phone calls to Kitty, and yelling at the hospital receptionist to get her to calm down. The whole time Steven tried his best to remember the advice Red gave him about dealing with pregnant women in pain. Just reb their back and stay quiet. So that's what he did. The whole 90 minutes Jackie was on the phone he sat behind her lightly massaging her lower back and pressing soft pecks to her head and neck, occasionally agreeing with her when she looked back at him.

"Steven, our child better be the most well behaved child on Earth, for me having to deal with this." Jackie grumped setting her spoon back down into the carton of ice cream she was eating. "Steven" she said again after gaining no response after a minute. "Steven?" finally she turned her head to the side. There he was just sleeping away like she didn't have an overdue baby rumbling around inside her. "Steven!" she yelled this time slapping him on the chest.

He awoke with a start, lifting his head off the couch and rubbing his eye. "Yeah, I hear ya darlin"

"What the hell could you possibly be hearing? Huh? You're too busy sleeping while you know I can't! All day long he just barely moves when i'm awake and want him to, but as soon as i need some sleep, it's suddenly time to party! You know this is all your fault." she screeched pointing an accusing finger into his chest. "Only you like staying up all night doing God knows what! Have a baby. They said, it'll be fun, they said. Well guess what?! It's not fun! And i'm tired!"

"Well to be fair, no one told us having a baby would be fu-" he tried to reason with her,

In a temporary fit of sleep induced insanity. He had forgotten the #1 rule, never try to tell a pregnant woman or women in general that they were wrong.

"Oh you just shut up! Go back to sleep."

Welp this was going to be fun.

Week 37

Finally. No Ben was not here, yet but they had been recently informed that Jackie was 6 cm. dilated, whatever the hell that meant, and she had been shot up with drugs so now she was able to get some decent rest before it came time to give birth. Steven sat in the recliner next to the bed still holding her hand even though she had been asleep and let her grip loosen an hour ago. His shades rested on the table opposite him and the room was dark except for the dim lighting of the tv. As soon as the couple made it to the hospital and got all settled in, Jackie made him call everyone they knew despite it being 3 in the morning. Only their son would want to make his arrival into the world at 3 a.m. after speaking to an angry Red, a surprised Brooke, a confused Eric, and an ecstatic Fez (you would think he was the one having a baby) Steven was finally left alone with just his thoughts. For the past week he hadn't been able to do that. Really think about what it would be like to have a child of his own. While he could admit to both himself and maybe Jackie that he did fell happy and excited to have a son, he also let some of his worst fears about becoming a parent run endlessly through his mind. "What if I don't love him? What if he doesn't like me? What if i'm never able to properly bond with him? What if I hurt him? What if everything about having a family and having to constantly provide and be responsible for another life you created gets to be too much for me and I leave him? Like my father did. Steven was extremely grateful to have parents like Red, Kitty, and W.B. in his life, they couldn't replace the empty feeling he got whenever he thought about Edna and Bud. he knew Bud wasn't his real dad but for the majority of his life he thought he was.

Hyde didn't really want to think about leaving his girlfriend and child but it was still in the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about what Ben would feel or what Jackie would do if he left.

A small tug on his hand brought him out of his dark thoughts. He looked down at the bed to see Jackie blinking her eyes open and looking up at him with the first smile he had seen from her in a week. "How you doin grasshopper?" he questioned smoothing back her hair. "I'm not as tired and my body doesn't hurt anymore so i'm doing okay." she replied softly. "The nurse should be back soon it's been a few hours since she last checked on you." as soon as he finished his sentence a soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Hey guys, I just came to check on, see if we're ready to have that baby yet." Melissa, the nurse said peeking her head into the room.

"Oh, okay good, I just woke up." Jackie yawned letting Steven help her into a sitting position.

"That great you needed some rest plus you're going to need all your energy here soon." Melissa began her exam, she checked all the machines making notes on her chart and adjusted the fetal monitor strapped to Jackie's stomach.

"It looks like everything is progressing normally, you are now and within the morning you should have a baby resting in your arms."

"Oh Puddin' we're gonna have a baby soon!" she exclaimed, turning to look at him. "I know" he said giving her a small grin and pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Well i'll leave you two to get some more rest and let the doctor know, you'll be ready soon." and with that she left the room leaving Steven and Jackie alone and child free.

XXX

"Okay, Dad, we're going to need you to keep holding her knee back." reminded him. Jackie was currently on her 10th push and Steven's brain felt the need to remind him that he had never really seen Jackie sweat. He looked down at her again, her face was all scrunched up with concentration and pain from all the pushing, and her hair was plastered down to her forehead that was drenched in sweat. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 that was really good, only 1 more push to go then you'll be able to meet you little boy" the Dr. reassured her.

She looked up at Steven, "I'm so tired" she began to cry letting him wipe some of the sweat off her. "I know baby" he said softly trying not to make her cry even more. "And this is really hurting me" she cried again. "I know baby" he repeated again not knowing what to say but wanting to comfort her anyway he could.

"Jackie, we need you to start pushing one more time and then you will finally be done." her eyes met Hyde's one more time before bearing down again. "10,9,8,7….." she let out a frustrated groan letting some of her tears fall. Jackie felt Steven's hand on hers keeping her grounding and helping to get her through this. Jackie could faintly here counting down but all that was in the room were her and Steven. He was the only thing keeping her from giving up and letting Ben stay inside her forever.

"Stop! Stop!" the voice broke her out her trance. "You can stop pushing!" Jackie let her body fall limp back down on the bed.

Then she felt a small weight cover her chest. Next a piercing cry penetrated her ears. Finally she looked down. She saw wavy blonde hair covered in blood and mucus plastered down to small pink head and a squirming little body rooting down into her chest. "Steven, that's our baby" she whispered to him tears welling up in her eyes once more.

He couldn't find the words to reply back to her, instead he just stared at the little life he and Jackie created that now lay screaming on it's mother. She was right that was his baby. "Hi Ben, i'm your mama" he heard Jackie say to him.

All too soon it felt like to Jackie ben was being taken off her chest to be cleaned up, diapered, and swaddled. While she was being taken care of and the after birth was delivered, Jackie couldn't even pay attention because all she could be bothered to look at was Steven and Ben. she watched from the bed as Steven counted Ben's fingers and toes, put the little beanie on his head, and wrapped him up in a blanket. Jackie also watched as he held his son for the first time.

"It's been a while since I held one of these" Steven mumbled as the nurse held the baby out to him. He hesitantly took him in his arms cuddling him close to his chest. "That's great, just support the head more, and great see you're a pro already" the nurse commented as he began to walk back to the chair next to Jackie. He let his index finger come up to run across his tiny nose. Ben had yet to open up his eyes long enough to see what colour they were but he wondered if they would be green like one of Jackie's or blue like his. He knew his hair would grow into an afro when he got older, Steven could already see his hair curling around his stripped cap.

"Are you crying?" Jackie asked holding a camera in front of her face. "What? No, No" he practically yelled wiping away the few tears that had almost fallen out of his eyes. "Hey would you put that down?!" he asked again as the flash went off for the sixth time in 5 minutes "No Steven you're holding your son for the first time, I need to have pictures of this." "plus Mrs. Forman would kill me if she knew i didn't take any pictures of you two."

He looked back down at the newborn who slept in his arms, thinking how Kitty my just be angry at him for not giving her a play by play update over the phone of Ben being born. Jackie finally put down the camera. "Steven hand over my baby, you're hogging him all up" she grinned holding out her arms to hold him again.

XXX

Benjamin Jaxson Hyde, male, Born 5:34 a.m. Sunday November, 25th 1984, 7 pounds 8 ounces, 18 inches, Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue

Week 38

2:30 am

A loud shrill cry reached the new parents ears, both looked at each other groggily. "Maybe if we just ignore him he'll go back to sleep" hyde said sleepily "Steven" Jackie sighed "that's _not_ how babies work at all"

"Well how should I know i've only had one for a week?" he sat up rubbing his eyes, "i'll go get him"

"I'm coming with you, I want to sit in the rocking chair" both parents climbed out of bed making it to their newborn son's room. And when his cries finally softened it was because one large calloused hand and one small soft hand reached out the same time to comfort him.

 **A/N: Sooooooo, what do you think?! I had been writing this story for the last 3 months and i've been toying with the idea of Hyde and Jackie becoming parents while unmarried, even though in this story they are technically engaged. I did plan on making this story a series, i don't know how many yet or if i'm even going to just leave it at one story. Let me know what you guys think. I proof read this along the way but there may still be some errors, sorry about that. Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think, and drop an idea or two if you have any. Happy reading! -n.p**


	7. The First Week Home

**A/N: I know I said I was going to update this story on October 22** **nd** **but I got caught up with tons of school work and family life plus I had too many ideas and I couldn't finish any of the stories that I started writing so I'm finally getting around to writing this story. Oh and to clarify Jackie is 23 and Hyde is 25 almost 26, Ben is about 3 days old when they take him home.**

The First Week Home

XXX

"Okay, Jackie, the car seat got approved by the nurses, all of our clothes have been packed, and the baby is all bundled up, so I think we're ready to go." Steven said, "Oh and uh, Kitty made us enough food for the next week so now we're really ready to go home."

"Steven do you think Ben's gonna be warm enough? It looks pretty cold outside." Jackie fussed over the baby, who looked completely unbothered by the multiple layers his mother had wrapped him in. only his perky little nose and curly blonde hair peeking beneath his hat. He let out a small yawn, lifting a tiny fist in the air. "See look, Puddin' he's still cold, he's going to freeze to death before he even leaves the hospital" she worried again.

"Oh would you stop? He's going to be fine, we're not even gonna be outside that long."

Jackie stopped looking around the room. "You know Steven today, we get to bring our baby home and get to be a real family!" She finished by going over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah, I guess so baby." He replied. Hyde was being eerily calm about bringing a baby home. The past few days Jackie had noticed he hadn't said much, just holding Ben, making the occasional witty remark to Kelso and Eric when they stopped by to visit, and asking Jackie if she was okay. Jackie had also noticed that he never seemed to take as must interest in how she was feeling as he did now. The past 3 days they had been in the hospital at the end of each night while she was feeding Ben, he would look over atHyde her smooth the few strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and ask her "Do you feel okay?" in the softest voice she had heard him use with her.

It was nice, she decided, having him pay so much attention to her and Ben, but it was so…out of character for him that it sort of creeped her out with how nice Steven was being to her. But the again Jackie knew she would have to hold on to it for however long it lasted because knowing her Steven, it was going to be for very long.

XXX

Day 1.

"Finally, I'm glad to be out of that hospital, all those stuck up doctors, stealing all my money, ya know? What did people do before hospitals when they needed to have babies? They had them at home where there were no money stealing doctors and insurance didn't cost you a arm and a leg." Hyde finished a frown already forming on his face.

"Steven would you set the baby down? You're going to give him motion sickness if you keep swinging him around like that, and he's only 3 days old."

"Oh yeah right. I forgot we had one of these." Steven Ben on their coffee table and dropped all the food Kitty sent home with them in the freezer. He came back to find Jackie standing in the middle of the living room staring down at the tiny human sleeping away without a care in the world. He walked up behind her setting his hands on her shoulders laying a gentle kiss on her crown. "what are you doing?" he inquired. She looked up at him before enfolding herself in his embrace. She looked up at him with the most innocent bewildered expression he had ever seen. Even Hyde to admit that it was pretty cute, her looking up at him with those huge mismatched eyes.

"Uh Steven, what are we supposed to do now?" the young couple looked over at their newest addition to their home. "well we take care of him, hold 'em, feed 'em. Call him a dumb ass, and hope he doesn't turn out to be a criminal." He said

"So basically, we don't want Ben to turn into you?" Jackie finished with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty much."

She smirked at his leaving form, returning to the babe that sat in their living room. "Hi Ben, I'm your momma" Jackie cooed at the baby slipping her finger into his fist letting him test out his grip. "Oh you look just like your daddy, yes you do! You have your daddy's baby blonde curly hair, his cleft chin, and…..and….." she looked down at her newborn son, releasing a deep sigh "and his fondness for frowning." The boy wasn't even a week old and he already frowning in his sleep. Kelso was right Steven's hair was al frizzed out with angry thoughts and now Ben's hair was going to end up like that.

"Hey Jackie, I'm gonna go put this stuff away" he grabbed their duffel bags and the clothes they brought for Ben. "Steven throwing things on the floor and shoving them under the bed is not putting it away."

"Can't hear you, I'm too busy throwing our stuff under the bed."

XXX

Later That Night

They're sitting on the couch, watching tv while their lasagna warms up in the oven. "Are you sure about this Jacks? I don't know if Jangles will be able to control himself around both a baby and you."

"I guess, we can't just leave him the garage until Ben is 18, we might as well let him get used to the baby plus I don't want Ben to be scared of our own dog."

Steven clipped the leash on their Alaskan malamute, leading him into the living room. and true to Hyde's word, the puppy immediately started barking and wagging his tail at the sight of his favourite person whom he hadn't seen in three days. Steven had also underestimated the strength of an excited dog and was being pulled towards Jackie as Jangles had his sights set on her. He ran up onto the couch and immediately started licking her and trying to get Jackie to pet him. It seemed like he still hadn't noticed Ben cuddled into her chest. But then all the excitement stopped as he took note of the baby. Jangles started by sniffing his foot, working his way up until he got to his face. He paused like the baby seemed familiar to him yet he wasn't quite sure. And just as the new parents thought everything was going to be fine, Jangles licked Ben's face and the baby scrunched up his face, letting his cheeks get red as he let out the loudest scream they had heard from him since he was born.

"its okay Benny Bear" his mother tried comforting him "its okay, you'll like Jangles, you're both babies." She tried again but the only thing that made him stop crying was the removal of Jangles from the room.

"Jackie, what the hell did you just call my son?" Steven asked incredulously, sometimes he could not believe the nicknames Jackie came up with for them, first Puddin' Pop and now this? He had to stop her before Ben goes through his whole life known as "Benny Bear".

She looked up at him innocently from the couch, "what?"

"you can not call him that, he's a man"

"Benny Bear here is a newborn infant, not a man, Puddin' Pop." She finished emphasizing the p in pop.

He narrowed his eyes at her walking into the kitchen while mumbling under his breath. Jackie grinned at him from her place in the living room, knowing he couldn't argue with her now.

XXX

Day Two

This wasn't at all what every parent at the birthing class had told her newborns were like. Maybe he was taking after his father; he didn't make much noise, only when he needed to be changed, or was hunger. He didn't really move much just sort of laying wherever Jackie and Hyde lay him down but was most content when he was held by one of his parents. Ben still didn't like Jangles not one bit, every time the dog came within 10 feet of him, it was like an alarm set off and the baby started screaming (a trait he inherited from his mother) crying and his face turned bright red as he raised his tiny fist in the air. But the thing that reminded Jackie most of Steven was how both Ben and Steven liked the same music. He didn't particularly care for the loud rock music Steven sometimes enjoyed, but sad country music put the baby out like a light.

So here they were, Jackie sat in the rocking chair that had been built for the baby's room at 3 am with 1 of the 3 country music records they owned playing softly as she breast-feed Ben, who looked up at her with her huge expressive eyes. Ben was the perfect mixture of the two of them. He had Jackie's round cheeks, doe eyes, and small perky nose. But he had Steven's curly hair but it was blonde like his dad's had been 'til he was five, his cleft chin and strong eyebrows. One thing she hadn't been so sure of were his eyes. When he was first born, they were a bright clear blue like Steven's but now that he was almost a week old they were getting awfully dark, almost the same colour as her left one. A deep ocean like blue that contrasted nicely with his pale lamb soft skin.

"You okay baby?" Hyde popped his head into the room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She looked up at him a tired smile gracing her face, she took Ben's hand in hers making him wave to Steven. "We're fine, I think he is just extra hungry tonight because he didn't wake up for his lunch today." She paused peeking at what she could see of Steven in the darkness, "what? Did my big strong man miss me?" =Jackie gave him a coy smile.

"pfft, whatever." He scoffed at her, coming farther into the room to sit on the ottoman. "how's he doing?" Hyde let his fingers find themselves into the soft curls that flopped over his sons forehead.

"Ben's fine, just hungry, that's all."

And like he was confirming what she said he released a satisfied grunt, leaning away from her chest, letting her know he was finished.

"Here you want to burp him?" Jackie didn't wait for an answer just button her pajama top back up and pawning off the baby. "Steven he's not a bomb, he's your baby so stop holding him like he's going to burst into flames," she chuckled. Hyde grimaced a little adjusting his hold on Ben so that he was cuddled into his chest. Like magic, Ben let out a big yawn and buried his body further into his dad. He smiled a bit looking down at the baby, Steven looked back up at Jackie like he was showing of his baby holding skills, but his confidence didn't last long when she commented. "As cute as this is, you're not holding him right if he needs to be burped. And he needs it or he's going to get gas bubbles." Hyde frowned at her while shifting Ben up to his shoulder and started patting his back.

"Not that hard, you're going to break his ribs." His frown deepened as he exaggerated the soft blows he lay on his son's back. "See that's better isn't it Ben." Jackie cooed quietly to the sleepy baby. "Now you just need a-" before Jackie could finish her sentence Ben spit up all over Steven's back before moving his head over to the middle of his chest like he was avoiding the mess he made. "-a burp cloth" she finished.

Releasing a deep sigh, Steven looked up at the ceiling. "I got about another year of this don't I?" she couldn't help it, Jackie burst into giggles at the sight of their unperturbed baby and an increasingly annoyed dad. "He didn't even let you burp him for 5 minutes before you threw up on you!"

"I need to take a shower." Steven grumbled. He handed the now sleeping boy back to Jackie and angrily made his way back to their bathroom as he slammed the door shut to drown out Jackie's laughter.

XXX

Day Three

"This is nice, I don't have to go to work and I still get paid because you had my baby." Steven said from his spot on the couch. "yeah lucky you, you get to sit around all day while I try to recover after having your gigantic baby rip my body open while you stood there looking like you were going to pass out." Jackie sassed him. Lately it was like she was still pregnant, with all the sass, random mood swings, and being yelled at all the time. Sure, before they left the hospital the Doctor told them that Jackie still had a little hormone imbalance and would be a little out of whack for a but longer, but to Steven this was even worse than when she _was_ pregnant.

Jackie came into the living room holding Ben against her chest, "Steven will you hold Ben for a while, I need to take a shower." She looked so tired, Ben had been keeping her up all night, barely sleeping just under 3 hours at a time. He looked up at her noting how even when her hair was slightly frizzy, and her face was void of makeup he still thought Jackie was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Here hand him over." Hyde reached out for the baby. Up until now, he hadn't really been alone with his son. Not that he didn't want to, he just never had the chance to. Steven cuddled Ben into chest, he pulled the blanket on the arm of the couch over the both of them. "It gets pretty cold here, in Wisconsin buddy" he murmured softly to the baby. Even though he pulled a blanket over them, Hyde pulled the little beanie off Ben's head, letting his fingers run through the soft curls that lay there. He let his cheek replace his hand. Ben whined a little probably at the scratchiness touching his sensitive skin. _This is nice._ He thought, Steven could never see himself with a child, let alone cuddling with him, yet here he was. Hyde got more comfortable on the couch, laying down, fluffing a pillow to put under his head.

Jackie walked back out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her waist the other she used to dry her hair. "Steven I think that for dinner we should…" she took in the sight on the couch before her. It was starting to get dark out and the tv had a low hum. There was Ben lying on Steven's chest, just as comfortable as could be, while Steven had his head resting on top of Ben's. She couldn't lie, Jackie was a little nervous that Steven wouldn't take so well to being a new father, but just like all the other times she doubted him, he proved her wrong.

Day Four

The First Visitors

"Surprise!" Kitty yelled when Steven opened the door. He rubbed his eyes, Jackie had started to make him get up too when Ben started crying, it was pure hell. Even though he had been an insomniac when he was younger, getting into his mid-twenties and starting to actually care about doing a good job at work, he needed to start sleeping at night. "Hey Mrs. F, Red, w-why are you here, so early?"

"We just wanted to see our precious little grandson" she exclaimed. "Now where is he?" she asked looking around

"Well, um, Ben and Jackie are still asleep, which is what I'm going to go do now." He said heading for the couch. He pulled the blanket out the basket next to the arm chair and started dosing off.

"Would you just look at, all this…mess, around here." She looked around the kitchen there were dishes everywhere, clothes hadn't been folded, and there were little pieces of trash in little spots all over the house.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to clean up a little bit around here." Kitty sighed already pulling out the rubber gloves from under the cabinet.

XXX

"Look at how beautiful he is! Red he looks just like our little Steven." Grandma Kitty finally had her chance to hold her grandson. "Oh I just love his cute little nose, Oh and these soft cheeks." She practically yelled. Red just rolled his eyes giving a small sigh as he flipped through the newspaper. Jackie sat on Steven's lap while he sat in the recliner.

"Steven we need to have Mrs. Forman over more often, our house has never been cleaner." Jackie commented marveling at the organization and order of everything. All the dishes had been washed, the clothes were washed and folded, the floors had been swept and mopped, and she had gone grocery shopping while waiting for Ben to wake up so they had a fully stocked pantry. Finally Steven had something to cook with other than cereal and ramen noodles with cheese.

"I know, now I'm starting to see why your parents hired help, eve before we had Ben our house was _that_ clean."

"Oh his warm little body, I love him so much!" Kitty interrupted again. She squeezed the baby to her chest, he let out a little grunt. "Oh, Oh, no, grandma Kitty is so sorry, she didn't mean to hurt you." Kitty gently stroked his hair out of his face.

"You guys have just made the most beautiful baby, I have ever seen!"

"What about Eric and Laurie?"

"What about them dear?" Kitty asked quizzically.

"I meant they're your kids, don't you think they're the most beautiful kids you've ever seen?" Jackie explained.

"Oh, um, yes, yes" Kitty replied quietly averting her eyes back to Ben.

Steven and Jackie shared a look. This was going to be an interesting visit.

XXX

Day Five

"Hey Jacks? I need to go to work, I think Leo is trying to hire someone and I'm gonna be really pissed if Leo tries to pay him and we end up getting robbed." Hyde walked to the hall closet grabbing his coat and keys, pulling on his boots. "I'll be back in a few hours, I probably need to do inventory too."

"Okay honey, don't be gone too long Ben's gonna miss you." Jackie kissed him, she pulled away grabbing Ben's hand. "Wave bye to Daddy." _Daddy._ That was a title Steven never though he wanted but as he looked at Jackie holding his baby in his arms, it made him wonder what the hell he was thinking when he told Jackie he never wanted kids.

Jackie watched as Steven walked out the door, he turned back and waved at them once he got to his car, she blew him a kiss and watched as he rolled his eyes and backed out the drive way.

"It looks like it's just the two of us today Ben." She held him up over her head, he just looked at her trying to say he didn't really care if he was feed and held. "What to do, What to do" Jackie thought out loud.

"I know we can go shopping!" she set Ben in his bouncer swing while she went to put on decent clothes ad clean up her appearance. Jackie was already half way finished putting on her clothes before she realized she couldn't take Ben out yet, he hadn't had his shots. Plus she didn't really know how she would handle being out with a newborn all day without Steven.

"Maybe we can try knitting you a blanket" she tried. Jackie stood over the baby like she was bouncing ideas off him, like she didn't know he couldn't talk back to her. "Yeah, I knew that sounded lame, I'm just really bored here and I'm not like Daddy, I can't just watch a football game on the couch and fall asleep after a few beers."

"What if we looked in the new Macy's catalog, you are already outgrowing the newborn clothes I bought you." Yep, this was Steven's baby alright as she was talking he started dozing off until a light snore filled the living space.

XXX

Later that night

When Hyde walked in he noticed that most of the lights were off and there was a 20$ laying on the table. He knew this meant she couldn't wait 'til he came home to cook her dinner, she had ordered pizza or what she referred to as "fat girl food." He had never see her eat as much 'fat girl food' as she had when she was pregnant. Maybe it was the truckload of hormones that were still racing through her body that made her still crave this.

"Jacks" he called out, hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep already. It had been almost a week since he had just sat with her without the baby crying or taking up all their attention. Of course he knew that's what newborns did but all he wanted to do was come home and kiss Jackie for longer than one second before getting interrupted again.

"We're in here!" she called back, Hyde followed her voice to their bedroom and was met with Jackie sitting in his favourite blue sweatshirt and a pair of white socks on her feet. She had Ben propped up on her knees. Ben letting his head loll around while he grasped her finger, he occasionally made one of those little baby noises or gurgled but mostly he stayed quiet, as if he was trying to absorb every word his mother read to him. Jackie pointed out all the pictures in _Goodnight Moon_ like Ben would recognize all of them or respond back.

"Hey" he finally spoke up after watching the scene unfold before him.

"Hey, did Leo try to hire someone?" Jackie inquired giving him a hello smile after he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Uh no, he was just trying to find someone to make him a sandwich because he ran out of ingredients." Hyde shook his head and settled onto his side of the bed letting his eyes bounce back and forth between Ben and Jackie and the TV.

All three of them were quiet just letting _Family Feud_ captivate them for a moment. Steven looked over at Jackie again, he loved watching her when she wasn't paying attention. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned to look at him and brought her lips forward to meet his. When she pulled back, she let her nose touch his "I love you" she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. "I love you too angel eyes." He murmured. Jackie rubbed her nose against his, giving him an eskimo kiss. He would never admit but he loved when she did that, it was some how more intimate than a kiss yet more playful. It made him feel close to her in way he normally couldn't reach, maybe it was because she only did it when she needed to feel close to him too. Steven gave her a soft sleepy grin, ready to go in for another kiss.

That was until Ben decided he had enough of his parents not paying him any attention and give them a little shriek. "Hi my sweet boy, are you getting bored with us?" Jackie asked in a baby voice. Lifting him up and gently tossing him a little above her head.

Steven listened on as Jackie cooed to the baby once more. He decided this was an interruption he didn't mind anymore.

XXX

 **A/N: Ahh I just love how cute these three are. Yeah Steven and Jackie are a little out of character but I think that getting older and finally starting a family would make them finally stop being dumbasses. Also unlike the last story this one only took me five days to write, sorry for any grammatical errors. I know it says the first week home but tbh I started running out of ideas that wouldn't have run into other stories I want to write, so here's five days. I noticed that a few people wanted more of Daddy Hyde, so here it is. Im thinking of starting a mini-series within this one called just the two of us that explores each relationship between these three and possibly other members of the gang. Let me know what you think. I love reviews and pms so keep them coming. Another thing: if anyone is looking to collab, ask me questions, or just give me advice on my upcoming stories, my messages are always open.** **Happy reading! -n.p.**


	8. redecorating Steven's room

**A/N: This idea came to me after watching that one episode when Jackie redecorated Steven's room and he ended up loving it by the end. I thought it would be cute to make a short little one-shot of them going to the mall, cleaning up, putting it all together and then smoking to celebrate, like they do with everything else, also the writers should have included more just Jackie and Hyde scenes in the show since they decided to break them up for absolutely no reason in season 8. Enjoy the double uploads because I don't know how long I'm going to keep up this consistent updating thing. Where I say I'm going to update on time and also add in a bonus. Don't forget to leave a review! Happy reading! -n.p.**

 **Redecorating Steven's Room Again**

 **XXX**

"Jackie, I don't want to go to the mall, I don't even want people to know that I want you to decorate my room, why can't you just do it for me? You already tell me what to do, how to act, and what I should feel, so why stop there?" Steven complained the whole way to the mall. Really, she was surprised he had just started. It also took her by surprise when he just agreed to let her drive his car without much of a fight.

"Oh Steven! There you are I've been looking for you, I have a surprise for you. Since you took the time to come up with something for us to do on our date last night, I have a _very_ special surprise for you!" Jackie exclaimed. _Alright man! we're finally gonna do that thing I asked her about._ But here was at the mall, not in his car, not naked, and Jackie was _not_ on top of him. He was at JC Penny in the home décor section looking at comforters, at least none of them were pink. They had decided on blue.

"If I stay in this store we have to do that thing I asked you to do yesterday, Jackie, I mean it." Hyde smirked

"Steven I'm going to pick my top 4 options, you're going to pick your favourite and if its not my favourite, I will disregard it and pick my favourite."

"What the hell was the point of me coming here if you're just gonna do everything for me?"

"Look Puddin' I do want your opinion so I can teach how to have better taste" she finished by reaching up and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"So am I just supposed to sit here?" Hyde asked looking around the department store.

Jackie reached for her handbag, handing it to Steven, "You are going to hold my purse and eat candy." She finished by setting her purse in his hands and pulling out a Milky Way.

"Jackie why the hell do you have cigarettes in your purse?, I thought I told you not to smoke them."

"Steven, I always keep three Milky Ways', a pack of cigarettes and a lighter because you can get bored and when you get bored you get angry really quick." She paused "And be careful, that's designer."

"Now, we need to start with new sheets."

XXX

"Can't we just do this tomorrow? We just got back from the store and I need a joint and a comic book." Hyde complained for the millionth time that day.

"Look Steven" she said in her 'momma voice' "all you have been doing all day is complaining, **you** , were the one that asked me to do this, so we are doing this."

Jackie handed him the list she made of all the things they needed to do.

1\. clear out all the junk

2\. donate your horrible clothes

3\. vacuum and dust

4\. put everything in bins

5\. clean bathroom

6\. decorate ;)

Steven looked over the list, "I didn't know why had to do all this, I thought we were just put the comforter on and light all the candles."

"Well there's a lot more to do than that. And stop all your damn mumbling." She sassed him.

Jackie handed him the first box of clutter she cleared out, "Let's get started."

XXX

Together they worked seamlessly, clearing out boxes, sweeping, and cleaning the bathroom. And by cleaning the bathroom Steven did all the gross stuff and Jackie told him he was going to get bleach all over his t shirt.

"Okay now for my favorite part, decorating!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

Jackie put the new sheets on the bed while Steven put all his toiletries in the matching bins. They put the blue plaid comforter on the bed and Jackie put the pillow cases on. Next they hung up the twinkle lights and put one of the new blankets over the chair that matched the desk. Jackie also but a new blanket over the hideous yellow chair down there.

"When did you take all these?" Hyde asked looking through the box of stuff Jackie brought from her house. In it were framed photos of them/her, a few stuffed animals, some records, one of the candles Steven said he liked, and Steven's favourite snacks.

"Oh some of them are candid's, Mrs. Forman took some, and Donna took the others, ya know she's still in her photographer phase."

He just raised his eyebrows as he began putting them in different spots around his room, some on the dresser, another on his desk, one in the bathroom and the last few on top of the cart that held all his records and his hi-fi radio. Jackie set her unicorn on his bed on top of the stack of pillows, she had to get him more, her neck hurt from laying on that one lousy pillow whenever they did it. Next she snuck in some of her records in with his, trying to get him to listen to something other than the loud rock music he loved was a task in its self. Jackie put the snacks she brought him in the cabinet of his desk. Steven got hungry at night, all that not sleeping and planning the next prank he was going to pull on Forman, but he didn't like trying to sneak upstairs for a bite to eat.

"Oh we Steven I brought some more incense for you, so when Red comes down here to check your room, he doesn't say 'you know the basement didn't have this weird smell until you lived here'. She stuck them into the incense holder, "Before we light these up, we have to put the finishing touches on your new room." Jackie took the last thing out of the box, one of her favourite graduation photo and set it on his desk next to his bed.

Hyde looked around his finished room, "You know what we need to do now?"

"Steven, I swear to god, if you ask me to do that thing to you again, you're going to be doing yourself, for a long time." Jackie huffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, but that sounds good too, I was going to say before we light these candles we need to light this up." Hyde pulled a joint out his back pocket, grinning at her like an idiot.

XXX

They sat across from each other on his brand-new comforter, passing the joint back and forth, until Steven was soft enough to tell her how much he liked his new room and hoe much he loved her. Until Jackie was soft enough to hear what he was saying instead of what she wanted. She crawled forward into his lap shot-gunning smoke into his mouth as she indulged herself in a kiss. Jackie wrapped her hands around the back of his neck letting her fingers tangle themselves in the downy soft curls that graced the back of his head.

"So that's a yes on the thing?" he asked playfully, waggling his eye brows.

Jackie didn't respond just pushing his shoulders back so they collided with his pillows, she started taking off her shirt while Hyde ran his hands along her waist.

"This is gonna be amazing."

Jackie began unbuckling his belt, the marijuana induced haze making her hornier than usual. She stopped her movements and lay down on hi, now topless, reconnecting their lips. "Shut up" she commanded placing her finger on his lips before starting on his clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In my opinion, there isn't nearly enough fics about The Ranch and after watching Season/Part Six my heart was broken (Old people crying always makes me cry) so decided to write about it. I came up with a little filler scene, for when Beau was throwing all the bikes in the back of his truck and talking about how he took Rooster out on his first ride.**

 **XXX**

He couldn't sit there anymore, just waiting around for the fucking police to tell him something he already knew. Rooster wasn't coming back, he saw that drop, he saw that bike when they pulled it from Raton Mountain Pass. It looked like it had been through a fucking fire and a meat grinder. The only thing he could think about as he watched it, was "my son's down there".

Beau stood up from his chair and stalked outside, intent on getting into his truck and driving around until he couldn't think straight anymore. But then he saw them.

All those fucking bikes laying around in his driveway. He hated when Rooster brought them home saying "Dad, Dad, would you calm down? I'm gonna fix 'em up and then I can sell them in my Body Shop I always wanted to open. Right next to Rooster's Topless Tapas." Something about seeing all those goddamn bikes laying there combined with seeing his son's bike being hauled up, made him want to set the whole of Iron River on fire. His frown deepened, then he remembered he took Rooster on his first ride, and gotten him his first tricycle. It brought him back to when he thought he could protect them boys from anything, which was why he took him along in the first place.

 _June 1988_

" _Hey Daddy" chirped Rooster, he walked outside and paused on the front porch, watching his dad fix on the tractor that seemed to run for only a day before it needed to be fixed on again._

 _Beau looked up recognizing the small to be his first-born, "hey" he replied then turned back to work on the tractor. A few moments passed by, he enjoyed the peace and quiet before he remembered he was outside with a kid, and when it was this quiet, that normally meant they were doing something they weren't supposed to._

 _He opened his mouth to call out Rooster's name when he heard a loud crash followed by a "oof". Rooster was laying on the ground next to his Harley, He tripped on a stick. "What are you doing over there?" he asked the newly turned 5 year old. Rooster looked up at him, dusting off his pants and standing back up. "Dad I want to ride a real bike."_

 _Beau hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, "I just bought you a real bike."_

" _Yeah but mine doesn't have an engine on it and I can't ride it on the rode."_

" _You also don't have a license."_

 _Rooster looked down at the ground, having lost hope, suddenly he perched his head back up "Hey Dad, maybe uh, me and you could go for a ride." He pursed his lips, mirroring his father's position._

" _Me and you huh" he breathed out, at first he was going to say no and go back to the tractor, but maybe, maybe if let him go just this once, he wouldn't be so obsessed with riding. First it started with him watching Beau coming up the drive in that Harley while Maggie propped him up on the counter and he could hear Jameson mumbling "Momma! Bike!" soon after that he wanted a tricycle. He rode around the house on that, running over his toes and crashing into the table while Beau and Maggie tried to eat dinner. One day after they picked him up from pre-school, he sat from the back seat of Maggie's Jeep, "Dad, I want two wheel bike, the other one is too small."_

 _Maggie chuckled, "Well, your birthday is coming up so, i'll see what i can do about it." Not even a week later Rooster already wanted a motorcycle._

" _Since, it was your birthday last week, I guess we can go, but just this once."_

" _Yes!" the little boy jumped into the air, already trying to climb onto the bike. Beau walked over to the shed and grabbed a helmet off one of the top shelves. "Here" he handed Rooster the helmet, "put this on"._

 _He turned it over in his hands "How come, you don't have to wear one?"_

" _How come you have to ask so many damn questions? Now shut up before I leave you here." Beau commanded in his usual grumpy voice before straddling the bike behind his son. "Now you need to hold on real tight, if you fall off, your mother will never forgive me." He started his bike and backed out of the driveway. "Where are we going daddy?"_

" _You'll find out when we get there." Beau hugged the boy closer to him, making sure he didn't fall off._

 _Together they cruised through the highway and Beau turned on the exit that lead to Gunnison National Park. They rode a few more miles before he saw the trees growing thicker and felt the air getting crisper._

 _Beau felt a little vibration against his chest. Rooster giggled "Why're you slowing down daddy? Faster, Faster daddy!" his whole little body was vibrating with excitement. They soon became surrounded completely by nature. Trees so tall, it looked like they touched the sun. He had never seen so many birds in one place before. He also had never had so many ants crawl one him when he sat on the ground. He kept going until he found the spot he took Maggie to._

 _Finally, he stopped in front of a little clearing that a slim stream ran through. Rooster took off his helmet, and looked up at his dad "Hey!, why'd we stop?"_

 _Beau got off the bike and ran his hands through his wind blown hair, he lifted his boy off the bike. "This is where I took your mom the first time she rode on this bike."_

" _You took mom here? I thought she didn't like motorcycles." he inquired as he walked further into the clearing._

" _Yeah, she and I swam in the lake, just a little ways over there," he pointed to the left "and then we stayed out here eating dinner and gazing at the stars, your mom loves that type of stuff."_

" _Yeah, what are we gonna do out here dad?"_

 _Beau took the blanket off the bike and layed it out on the ground, he also took the bag of apples he put on the back and lay it on top._

" _You can screw around out here and if you fuck something up and I won't care because this ain't my property." he sat down on the blanket, taking one of the apples out "Now go find some bug to torture." And with that the little boy ran off toward some hole in the ground._

 _XXX_

 _"Come here Rooster" Beau whispered crouching down and pointing towards the mountain._

 _"What Dad? I'm trying to-"_

 _"Shhh, you gotta be quiet, your gonna scare them away" Rooster came to sit in front of his dad, they were both crouched down with Rooster against Beau's chest "Look right there" he followed his father's finger, right up in the mountains, not too far from were they were actually, was a mama bear and it's cub._

 _"Dad that's like me and you, hey instead of Rooster, you should call me Bear, and mom can call you Papa Bear, I don't know what to call Colt though." Beau just chuckled, shaking his head. "Just watch"_

 _Together they watched the bears move peacefully move around the forest. "Where is the cubs dad?" he asked softly._

 _"I don't know Bear, maybe he's off working on his ranch." Beau joked with his son._

 _After a while of watching the bears, pointing out birds and Rooster tricked his dad into wrestling with him._

 _"The sun is starting to go down, we should head back, your mom is probably worried sick."_

 _"Daddy, can we come back here? I think Colt would like it."_

 _"Yeah, i'll think about it" he picked Rooster, sorry Bear, up and put him up on the bike and pushed the helmet onto his head. He got on after him and hugged him close before pulling off to head towards home._

 _XXX_

 _Maggie stood on the porch, her hands on her hips and her eyes watery with worry. Beau rode up the drive letting the Harley come to stop and Rooster hopped off, helmet still on his head. "Momma! Guess what? Dad took me on his bike up to the park, and we saw some bears! But we didn't see his dad, dad told me he was working on his ranch like he does." Maggie looked down at her son, he had his arms wrapped around her legs, a huge smile graced his face, the blue eyes that came from her alight with joy. His little cheeks blushed from excitement. For a moment seeing the look of pure joy on his face, Maggie almost forgot she was worried sick and angry at Beau, almost._

 _"You did?! How about you go in the house and you can tell me all about it later."_

 _" 'Kay mom" he ran off letting the screen door slam behind him._

 _" Mags I-"_

 _"Beau! You had me worried sick! I thought he was out here with you and I came looking for you to let you know dinner was ready and your both gone."_

 _He took in a deep breath, letting out a sigh "Mags I know you don't really like my Harley, but I thought it would scare the shit out of him and he wouldn't like motorcycles anymore."_

" _And did it work, because he sure seemed excited when he came running up to me." Maggie's eyes watered a bit more, she never got this upset about things unless it came to the boys and right now she was so mad at her husband that she could hit him over the head with a shovel._

 _Beau put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. She just shoved him off, the gesture only succeeded in making her angerier. "Beau he is five fucking years old! He hasn't even started kindergarten yet! Rooster is 45 fucking pounds, he could have fallen off of there and you could've killed him!"_

" _Maggie I know your upset but, we came back home all in one piece, so fine I won't take him on there anymore."_

" _I don't give a damn if you came home alive! All I care about is my baby! If you take him that fucking bike again, i'm taking that piece of shit down to the scrap yard." and with that she turned on her heel and stalked back into the house. "And don't even think about eating dinner with me! You can eat it on your fucking bike."_

" _This is gonna be a fun night on the couch." Beau sighed, walking into the hell that became his house._

 _XXX_

Beau picked up those piece of shit bikes and started throwing the parts into his truck, he was gonna take them down to the junkyard and watch them be smashed to pieces. He sniffed, rubbing his nose, trying to hold back the waterfall of tears he was sure would come out given the chance. "Fuck, Maggie was right, I did kill that boy."

 **A/N: I know this isn't exactly Hyde and Jackie but Rooster and Hyde are played by the same character and I really wanted there to be more Ranch fanfics that talked more about some older memories like just Maggie and Beau and Colt/ Rooster when they were kids. Let me know if I should create a separate story and write more Ranch fanfiction. Also I recommend listening to some sad country music while reading this like Downs the Whiskey, after watching Part 6 episode 3 I cried real tears in the middle of art class because it made me that fucking sad. I love The Ranch, and I think if you like That 70s Show then you'll probably love that too.**


	10. The First Christmas Pt1

**The First Christmas**

XXX

"Steven do you think we should get Ben christmas presents?" Jackie asked, currently the couple had put Ben down for his afternoon nap when Jackie pulled out a box of antique decorations she took from her old house when they got the baby furniture from her room. They only needed to buy a few things for Christmas like stockings, lights, and a tree. Jackie took out 3 stockings that each had their initials on them. Hyde was about to veto them but when she turned her head to look at him, he saw the cutest smile she had ever given him. He knew she was remembering when her family was still together. When Jackie was still the center of mommy and daddy's attention, when Jackie still had family traditions and her parents still still loved each other.

So here they sat, in the living room stringing lights up across their fireplace, while Steven drunk whiskey, Jackie had hot chocolate, and christmas music played on the turntable. "Jackie why would we get a one month old baby christmas presents that won't remember or even be awake to witness."

"Look i'm just saying maybe it would be cute to start some traditions, and it's his first christmas."

"Do you remember thanksgiving? All Ben did was sleep, cry and throw-up." Steven dead panned.

"Ugh Steven you hate everything, I don't care what you say I an getting my baby a present." she huffed out.

"Jacks, what the point of getting a baby a present when he doesn't even know what that is? He probably just wants to feed him." he said taking another sip of his drink.

"Whatever" Jackie rolled her eyes, and continued decorating their house. She meant to do this earlier than 4 days before christmas but having a newborn was no easy task. The only sleep she got was when Ben finally stopped crying at 12;30 am and started back up at 3:00 am.

It was surprising that Jackie was even awake right now but Steven was working half-days at Grooves to be home with Jackie and Ben more.

"Okay all finished!" Jackie bounced a little clapping her hands. "Now we are officially ready to host christmas at our house." she beamed up at him.

"I still don't understand why we have to have all these people over, that means I have to clean up, put on a clean shirt, and cook." Hyde complained, his frown already deepening.

Jackie looked up at her Steven, it was odd really, how most things about Steven that rubbed other people the wrong way: his abrasive words, not-so-nice nature, and ever present frown, were all things that she happened to like about him. It was about a month, since Ben was born, and things between them were a little weird. Normally if those two were behind closed doors, or near any generally solid surface, they didn't have any clothes on. But knowing that they couldn't have sex for six weeks after the baby was born was a little awkward for them.

If they did have a moment alone they just sat on the couch or went to bed. That was about the only thing they could do together, between the tiredness, aches, and getting used to having a tiny human to take care of, their bedroom life had taken a back seat. This last week though Jackie kept giving him little touches here and there. Good-bye kisses lasting longer than normal, jackie giving him that coy smile he loves so much. Two days ago, they were sitting on the couch after dinner, enjoying the others company when Jackie turned his head towards hers and planted a soft kiss on him. A bit surprised a pulled back, but all it did was spur her on. She climbed into his lap, threading her fingers through his hair. She rubbed her nose against his, giving him more passionate kisses, dragging her lips down to his jaw, and his neck.

He flipped her over on the couch lifting her shirt and letting his hands roam up and down her sides. This was more than enough to rekindle their fire.

As Hyde stood there sulking over having to host christmas this year, Jackie pressed her body into his. She reached up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, while taking his drink out of his hands. "I think we can do something that will make you fell better." she whispered in his ear, biting the soft flesh.

Steven looked down at her, his smirk growing, "Yeah? What's that?"

She didn't respond but took his hand in hers and began leading him down the hall to their bedroom.

XXX

Once in the room, Jackie reconnected their lips in a heated exchange. Since their kissing on the couch, Jackie had been really hot and cold, one minute she was too tired to blink he eyes and the next minute as soon as Steven walked through the door, she was ready to rip his clothes off.

Really she was just surprised that Steven hadn't asked her about sex at all, it was mostly "what do you want for dinner?" and "why are you crying again?" but other than that he was endlessly patient with her. He asks her if she's okay, if Ben's alright, but mostly just trying to take care of her the best way he knows how because he knows it's important for both her and Ben that he be here right now.

To Jackie, him not asking and letting her come to him, only made her want him more. She finds that while she was used to being thin and sexy, never tipping the scale over 95 pounds until her pregnancy, she isn't too body conscious. Maybe it was the way Steven looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, or the soft sweet kisses he laid on her when she got out the shower, but Jackie found that she wanted to share her body with him just as much as she used to, if not more.

With that in mind, Jackie doesn't mind him laying her down, and inching her shirt up. Doesn't mind him unsnapping her, very unsexy nursing bra, and tossing it on the floor. He starts by kissing her lips until they were swollen and berry red. Until she was biting her lip when he moved down to her neck, were he began sucking softly, not enough to leave a bright mark but just enough so Jackie knew that she was his.

His hands roamed up and down her body freely as they made their way under her skirt. Jackie's hands found his belt buckle and began undoing it before taking off his shirt. Soon they were both lying in only their underwear. With Jackie under him, Hyde made his way down her body, rediscovering all the bends, curves, and lines that made up his girl. He remembered every freckle, scar, and imperfection, that dotted her skin. He came into contact with the new stretch marks that adorned her skin and planted impossibly soft kisses on them, just a brush of his lips before making his way to her thighs.

He started at her knee, lightly tickling the sensitive skin just to get a giggle out of her. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as he kissed a trail down to the apex of her thighs. He gave her a soft kiss over her panties before moving to her other leg, as Hyde repeated the same motion he hooked his finger in her underwear, pulling them down her legs and tossing them on the floor. The whole time soft moans left her as he continued his work.

When Steven finally came into contact with the warmth and wetness he craved from her, she pulled him back up to her, giving him all the heat she felt in a kiss, wrapping her legs about his waist. While she was completely naked he still had on his boxers. She couldn't help it as hse began grinding her hips into his, trying to get as much friction as possible on the exposed sensitive skin. While it was pure bliss for her, it was torture for Steven, knowing he couldn't be inside her but if she kept moving her hips like that he was going to be.

With the resistance he could muster up, Hyde pressed his hips into hers, pushing them into the mattress, forcing her to stop. "You have to stop that." he groaned into her ear. Jackie pulled away from him, giving him her best bedroom eyes. With that look he knew he was fucked. every time she looked at him like that, he ended up doing something he hated. That was how she talked him into hosting christmas at their house.

"But why? You feel _so_ good." she accented it with a swirl of her hips that only made him harder. Before she could pull anymore stunts on him, Steven slid down her body and latched his mouth onto her pussy. His tongue gliding over her soft folds before going to her clit and suckiing it into his mouth. He heard a high pitched moan when her fingers began tugging at his hair. It only made him want her more as he pressed his face into her thighs more insistently. His tongue circled over her clit and made her grind her hips into his mouth.

Warmth spread across her entire body as Steven began to thrust his tongue into her. He reveled in her taste and loud moans that bounced of the walls. She almost cried from pain when he pulled away from her, but nearly screamed in pleasure when he recaptured her clit in his mouth, and began sucking on it to bring her to orgasam. Jackie started to ride his mouth when her orgasam his her in wave after pleasureable wave.

He didn't stop though when she started cumming. He let his tongue slip between her soaking folds and planted kisses up and down her dripping wet pussy, Hyde held her hips in his hands to keep her from crawling away from him. When Jackie calmed down, he came back up to rest on top of her and cuddled into her.

Jackie lay soft kisses on his lips and thrusted her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on him. She ran her foot up and down his calf before bringing it up to his waist and sliding his boxers off. His cock sprang free from it's confinement. Again she began to grind her hips against his, this time felt even better. Jackie felt like she found an oasis in the middle of the dry desert when he rubbed against her.

Steven pushed her hips down with his hand. Grabbing the base of his cock with his hand he slid the head up and down her pussy, gathering the wetness from her previous orgasam. God did she feel amazing, after weeks of not touching her like this he felt like he was in heaven. Jackie rocked her hips up, letting his cock stimulate her clit as he moved to circle it with the head of him. She tilted her hips up again letting the tip slip inside her. She wasn't ready for full penetration but Jackie needed to feel him even if it wasn't all of him.

Steven pulled out of her, it was almost impossible for him not to cum when she let him inside her. And now she was pulling away from him and standing up. Worried that he done something wrong, he opened his mouth to say something before he felt Jackie grabbing his hands and forcing him into a standing position.

She pressed her body against his again, letting her hand wrap around his cock, lightly stroking the hardening flesh. When she detached their lips, Jackie looked up at him, biting her lip and the sinking down to her knees. She kept her eyes on him as her tongue came out to lick a trail up the underside of his manhood, following the vein that ran through his entire cock. Then she took the head in her mouth sucking softly before twirling her tongue around him as her hand pumped up and down the rest of the length she didn't reach. Jackie knew this drove him wild, he tilted his head back releasing the moan he held back until now. Slowly she let her mouth engulf the rest of his cock. Taking her hands off him as he hit the back of her throat, she kept this up until she could feel he was on the verge of orgasam.

Jackie let her hands trail up his legs as her head bobbed up and down on his erection. She pulled her mouth off him and repositioned her hands on him, making eye contact with him again, she put her mouth back on him, while her hands stroked him to orgasam. Hyde put his hands on her shoulders, trying to pull her off him. He was really weird about cumming her mouth, but she just batted his hands off her and finished him off, letting his cum spill onto her tongue and swallowing it.

She got off her knees and pushed Steven onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Jackie kissed him passionately, growing tired but still heated for him. She cuddled into his side, a happy sigh leaving her as she stroked his chest and Hyde kissed the top of her head. "You know this could be our tradition." she thought out loud.

"What? Intense foreplay and no sex? I'll have to check back in with you on that one." he smirked knowing it would get a reaction out of her. He smacked her on the ass, causing her to yelp then giggle. His hand rubbed the spot soothing away the sting.

"I liked it, made me feel closer to you." Jackie yawned snuggling further into his chest.

Maybe she was right, it did make him feel closer to her right now when they were far apart. He didn't know about replacing their old tradition of a drunk Jackie wrapping herself up with the leftover ribbons while he chased her around, so he could unwrap her, that was his favourite gift. But maybe he could find a way to work this in to his New Year's eve plans .

 **A/N: you guys wanted more smut so I pulled out my old skills and wrote this without them actually having sex because i wanted a family fic but wanted a little m rated content. Don't worry there will be 1 or 2 more christmas parts, I haven't decided yet but they will be cute and include Ben and the rest of the gang interacting with him. I have some more unrelated fics coming up but i'm gonna post them after these ones. I hoped you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review (also there is no reason to be rude especially when you don't have to read this story if you don't like it, delete from your library and move on, no need to pm me about it telling me how much you hate me for it.) happy reading! -n.p.**


End file.
